Magnetismo
by ChronoStory
Summary: Nico y Maki lidian con sus sentimientos a su manera. ¿Llegaran a alguna parte tratándose mal? ¿Tendrán el valor de ser sinceras la una con la otra?
1. Miradas

La práctica matutina marchaba como de costumbre. Comenzaba a hacer calor ya que los días de verano se acercaban y Maki empezaba a sentir que le sobraban capas de ropa. Con un suspiro se quitó la chaqueta para quedarse en manga corta y fue a dejarla con el resto de sus cosas. Al pasar entre sus compañeras notó que alguien le rozaba el brazo y no le hubiera dado mayor importancia de no ser porque al girarse vio que quien estaba ahí era Nico. Simplemente se habían chocado porque Maki no estaba prestando atención de por donde iba y se había acercado demasiado a la otra chica mientras esta hacia sus ejercicios. Su corazón se saltó un latido por la sorpresa y se maldijo a si misma por no haber tenido más cuidado. De repente estaba nerviosa y lo peor era que no sabía por qué. Vio como Nico le lanzaba una mirada molesta y se apresuró a seguir su camino pero aun así pudo oír la voz de la más mayor a su espalda.

-Mira por donde andas ¿quieres? ¿Es que aun vas dormida?

Maki no se dignó a contestar pero lo cierto era que bien podría haber sido esa la razón. Ella no era una persona mañanera, por la noches prefería quedarse despierta hasta tarde porque le gustaba trabajar en su música en ese momento. Sentía que durante esas últimas horas del día estaba más inspirada y despierta y le gustaba aprovecharlo. Sin embargo aquello tenía un precio, le costaba horrores levantarse por las mañanas y tardaba varias horas en ser una persona enteramente funcional. Esto hacia que muchas veces no pusiera todo el empeño que debiera en aquellas practicas antes de clase. Cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para cierta super idol a la que le encantaba reprochárselo cada vez que podía. Al volver a su sitio dio un pequeño rodeo para evitar pasar de nuevo por su lado. Pasaron los minutos y el pequeño encontronazo quedo en el olvido. Ejercicio tras ejercicio la práctica continuó pero ya que aquello no requería demasiado de su atención no pudo evitar desviarla hacia Nico de vez en cuando. La mayoría de las veces era sin querer y ni se daba cuenta pero de alguna forma su mirada siempre acababa sobre la morena. Cada vez que ocurría se obligaba a mirar hacia otro lado, siendo consciente de lo extraño de su comportamiento. En alguna ocasión se encontraba con la mirada de la otra chica y la vergüenza hacia que el rubor le cubriera las mejillas.

Nico por su parte no había dejado de pensar en el momento en que habían chocado.

_"__Siempre igual. ¿Habrá algún día en que se tome la práctica en serio? Encima viene a desconcentrarme. Como si yo no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que mirarle esa cara tan… tan…"_ En ese momento se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando a la pelirroja en la distancia y que precisamente no eran insultos con lo que continuaba la frase que tenía en mente. Por suerte la otra chica no se había percatado de su pequeño embobamiento. _"…esa cara de idiota."_ Nico se corrigió a tiempo. Por desgracia, no consiguió quitarse de la cabeza a Maki. Podía verla perfectamente desde donde estaba y eso no ayudaba. La piel de la chica brillaba bajo la luz del sol. La camiseta que llevaba le quedaba bastante holgada por lo que en algunos ejercicios, durante unos pocos segundos, la tela se levantaba y Nico podía ver el vientre plano de la pelirroja. Cada vez que pasaba se quedaba con ganas de ver más. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto sintió un nudo en el estomago. No podía evitar mirar todas aquellas partes de Maki que parecían tan perfectas. No encontraba otra palabra. La chica se decía a si misma que aquello era producto de la envidia. En otras circunstancias nunca hubiera reconocido sentir envidia de nadie, ella iba a ser la idol numero uno del país, su cuerpo estaba bien tal y como estaba y no necesitaba compararse con nadie. Sin embargo, en aquel caso prefería pensar eso que aceptar la verdadera razón. En el fondo sabía que Maki había despertado en ella algo que nunca había sentido antes pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Había encerrado todos esos pensamientos extraños bajo llave y jamás verían la luz del sol. A lo largo de la práctica pilló varias veces a la chica mirándola. _"¿Se ha dado cuenta de que la observaba? ¿Estará pensando cosas raras de mí ahora? ¿Qué voy a hacer si me dice algo?"_ Se estaba poniendo nerviosa por momentos y las posturas que hacia la otra a causa de los estiramientos empeoraban todo cada vez más. _"¿Lo está haciendo aposta? ¿Se ha dado cuenta y se está riendo de mi?"_ Nico empezó a sentirse mal. Necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes. Por una vez estaba deseando que empezaran las clases y tener otra cosa en la que pensar. Estuvo tentada de excusarse diciendo que tenía que ir al baño pero no podía dejar que aquello afectara su entrenamiento. Cuando por fin Eli las reunió para dar por finalizada la práctica, Nico se apresuro a recoger su bolsa y bajó a toda prisa las escaleras.

.

.

.

Eli leía por enésima vez aquella hoja de apuntes en su descanso para comer. Aquel día tenían varios exámenes y le hubiera gustado haber tenido más tiempo para estudiar.

-Elicchi~~…

Sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa voz sin necesidad de mirar, así que no lo hizo y siguió leyendo.

-Oye Elicchi…

-¿Qué?

Aunque contestó no levanto la vista del papel. A los segundos notó como unos dedos presionaban en sus costados buscando zonas sensibles y haciéndole saltar en la silla.

-No me ignores.- La voz de Nozomi estaba llena de reproche fingido y la cercanía con la había sonado la pilló por sorpresa. La chica le había hablado directamente al oído, se había colocado a su espalda y la abrazaba desde detrás, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-Nozomi, estas demasiado cerca.

Con un suspiro de resignación, la recién llegada se aparto y se sentó en la silla que estaba delante de Eli.

-Sí, ya lo sé… en el colegio no.

Las dos llevaban saliendo desde hace más de un año pero tenían un acuerdo mutuo de no mostrar su amor en público. En especial en clase y mucho menos delante de sus compañeras de _μ's_. Rindiéndose, la rubia dejó los apuntes y miró interrogante a la otra.

-¿Y bien?

-¿No te parece que Nicocchi está un poco rara hoy?

-Mmm… puede. Más bien diría que lleva unos días rara.- No pudo evitar dirigir su vista hacia el lugar de Nico, donde la chica estaba sentada. Tenía los brazos sobre la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en ellos. –Tal vez sean los exámenes. Ya sabes cómo es ella con el estudio.

-No lo creo. Mis clases particulares han hecho milagros. Además, mis cartas me dicen que es algo diferente, algo sentimental.

Sacó su baraja a modo de confirmación aunque la rubia no pudiera entender el significado de ellas. La otra por su parte levantó una ceja mostrando algo de interés. No es que le emocionaran los cotilleos pero si era una de sus amigas de la que estaban hablando por supuesto que le interesaba. Nozomi contuvo una pequeña risa al ver que Eri estaba algo sorprendida.

-¿En serio no te has dado cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-¿Es que soy la única que se ha fijado? Si es súper evidente.

-Nozomi, deja de hacerte la interesante y dilo ya.

-Llevan semanas comiéndose con los ojos la una a la otra, ¿cómo es que no lo has visto?

-Espera ¿qué?- _"¿A Nico le gusta una chica?" _Aunque ella misma estaba enamorada de otra chica sabía que no era lo común, por lo que aquello le pilló por sorpresa. "_¿Alguien de clase quizá?"_ Escaneó rápidamente la sala intentando encontrar posibles. _"No puede ser de clase, prácticamente solo habla con nosotras dos. Un momento, ¿es alguien del grupo? Tiene que serlo pero… ¿quién? No creo que sea ninguna de las de segundo y de las de primero…"_ Por fin se le encendió la bombilla y vio clara la respuesta. Con un pequeño grito ahogado golpeó la mesa y se puso en pie. -¡¿Es Maki?!

Nozomi la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella para que se volviera a sentar. –Ssshhhh.- Las dos miraron hacia donde estaba Nico con temor de que las hubiera oído. La vieron girarse hacia ellas y mirarlas con sospecha pero en un segundo volvió a su posición original sin decir ni hacer nada. Ambas volvieron a respirar cuando vieron que no habían metido la pata.

-¡Harasho! ¿Y qué hacemos? Quiero decir, según tú las dos se gustan pero ella parece que lo está pasando mal.

-Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. Si nos metemos lo único que haremos es complicarlo todo.

-Siempre has tenido más ojo para estas cosas, así que si tú lo dices…- En ese momento la cara de Eli cambió radicalmente a una más seria y fría. –Ahora que ya hemos indagado en la privacidad de nuestras amigas, ¿te importaría dejarme estudiar? Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-¿Eeh? Que sosa… Aunque si me das un besit…

No pudo terminar la palabra porque Eli le golpeo en la cabeza con un libro. La chica tenía las mejillas rojas, cosa que Nozomi encontró adorable.

-Está bien. Me voy.- Aunque antes de alejarse se acerco de nuevo al oído de la otra para susurrarle. –Ya me lo darás luego.

La rubia volvió a centrarse en los apuntes pero esta vez con una sonrisa en los labios. No veía la hora de salir de allí y poder cumplir el deseo de su novia.

.

.

.

Nico no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie y mucho menos para ponerse a estudiar. Así que cuando acabó de comer se recostó en la mesa intentando no pensar en nada. Lo estaba logrando hasta que la voz de Eli resonó en toda el aula pronunciando el nombre que la había estado atormentando durante semanas. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia donde estaban sus amigas. Las dos estaban cuchicheando y le entraron ganas de saber sobre qué pero se forzó a si misma a volver a hundir la cabeza entre sus brazos. _"Sea lo que sea me da igual lo que hablen de esa persona. Me da totalmente igual. Absolutamente. Tengo cero interés en saberlo. Para nada quiero saber algo acerca de ella. Ese par puede hablar todo lo que quieran sobre Maki que yo no me voy a mover de aquí. Seguiré tal cual. Sin pensar en nada ni en nadie. Y menos en Maki."_ Al darse cuenta de lo mucho estaba pensando en Maki retiró los brazos de la mesa y se golpeó la cabeza con ella. Aquello pintaba muy mal. Lo peor era que cada vez iba a más, su mayor miedo era llegar a un punto en el que no fuera capaz de ocultarlo por más tiempo.

.

.

.

Nico caminaba por el pasillo hacia la sala del club. Estaba cansada a causa de los exámenes que había tenido que hacer pero aun así se sentía algo realizada. Pensaba que le iría peor pero las clases de repaso con Nozomi la habían ayudado bastante. Se recordó a si misma agradecérselo apropiadamente, tal vez podía comprarle algún regalo. Estaba dándole vueltas a que le podría gustar a su amiga cuando abrió la puerta del club. Por un segundo se quedó clavada allí, no esperaba ser la primera pero lo que la sorprendió fue ver a Maki. Intentó actuar normal, y fue a sentarse en una de las sillas. No le quedó otra que hacerlo en frente de la otra chica o parecería que no quería estar con ella. La más joven estaba leyendo un libro y parecía igual de calmada que siempre. Nico miró alrededor con algo de nerviosismo mal disimulado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser justo Maki quien estaba allí? Era el final del trimestre y todas las integrantes de _μ's_ estaban hasta arriba de exámenes. Seguramente algunas llegarían tarde porque aprovecharían hasta el último minuto extra en sus respuestas. Por lo que tendría que aguantar la situación como fuera. Repasó cada rincón de la habitación para no mirar a la otra chica pero fue inútil, ya que a los pocos minutos estaba contemplando como los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana creaban preciosos reflejos rojizos en su pelo. Sus ojos violetas seguían inmersos en las páginas de aquel libro. Nico sintió algo de curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba para tenerla tan concentrada. Cada poco tiempo los dedos de la chica pasaban página con delicadeza. Eran delgados y alargados, seguramente resultado de años y años de práctica tocando el piano desde que era una niña. Eran elegantes y bonitos, sobre todo si los comparaba con los suyos que eran ridículamente pequeños. Lentamente volvió a mirarle a la cara pero solo para darse cuenta de Maki la estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido. Avergonzada por haber sido pillada giro rápidamente la cabeza hacia la ventana, suplicando internamente para que la otra no le preguntara por su comportamiento. El silencio siguió reinando en la habitación y Nico pudo relajarse un tanto. _"Esto no es justo. ¿Por qué tengo que sentirme así al estar a su lado? Es culpa suya, ¿por qué soy yo entonces la que lo pasa mal? ¡No es justo!"_ Con algo de enfado volvió a mirarla de reojo. Seguía como al principio, inmersa en el libro sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por la presencia de Nico, al menos eso parecía. La mirada de la morena iba y venía una y otra vez, se sentía como si estuviera echando un pulso consigo misma. De repente vio como Maki empezaba a juguetear con uno de sus mechones de pelo. Hacía tiempo que había descubierto aquel gesto en la muchacha y le encantaba. No podía resistirse a mirarla embelesada mientras hacía aquello.

Maki por su parte llevaba bastante rato notando la mirada intensa de la otra chica. Hacia todo lo posible por ignorarla pero era incapaz. No podía concentrarse en las palabras que tenía delante, leía una y otra vez la misma frase intentando entenderla pero lo único que registraba su cerebro era la presión que sentía proveniente de Nico. De vez en cuando pasaba alguna de las páginas para no quedar como una imbécil que tarda en leer una página diez minutos. Su corazón volvía a latir a cien por hora, al igual que esa mañana. Sabía que aquello debería sentarle mal, hacerla enfadar. Que alguien la estuviera mirando de esa forma durante tanto tiempo tenia que ser molesto pero en cambio, cuando era Nico quien lo hacía, una sensación cálida invadía su pecho. A veces, como en ese caso, llegaba a ser tan intenso que hacía que su corazón se desbocara y le costase respirar. Sentía como si el calor fuera a extenderse por todo su ser buscando una salida, como si su cuerpo no fuera suficiente para contenerlo. Sabía que se le estaba poniendo la cara roja y lo último que quería era que Nico se diera cuenta, así que intento parar todo aquello de alguna forma. Levantó la vista del libro y miró directamente a su compañera, quien casualmente también la estaba mirando. Maki dejó que toda la irritación que sentía por aquella situación saliera a la luz haciendo que pareciera enfadada.

-¿Por qué me estas mirando todo el rato?

Nico saltó ligeramente en su silla cuando la voz de la chica rompió el silencio y abrió los ojos como platos ante una pregunta tan directa. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces hasta que consiguió decir algo con sentido.

-Tú también me estas mirando a mi ¿no?

-¡Te estoy mirando porque tú me miras!

-¿Ves? ¡Entonces sí que me estabas mirando! No tienes derecho a quejarte.

-¿Qué?- La pelirroja se quedo sin palabras ante el sinsentido que acababa de escuchar. Ambas sabían que esa no era una respuesta aceptable pero Maki podía ver que no iba a sacarle nada más. –Como sea, ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto? Espera, no me lo digas, has dejado la mitad del examen en blanco y por eso has salido antes.

-¡Ey!- Nico la miró con cara de pocos amigos. –Que sepas que lo he bordado. Me espera un brillante verano. ¿Y tú?- Maki pudo ver cierto interés en los ojos de la morena. -¿Por qué estás aquí tan pronto? ¿Es que el examen era demasiado fácil para tu mente privilegiada y has acabado diez minutos antes?

-Quince minutos antes. Y sí, era demasiado fácil.

La mayor tragó algo de saliva y miro de nuevo por la ventana. _"Maldición. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan perfecta?"_

Maki sin embargo siguió mirándola. Era fácil hablar de aquella forma, siendo cruel y diciendo cosas que realmente no pensaba. Parecía que últimamente su relación se había reducido a eso. Pero era la única forma en la que podía dirigirse a ella sin ponerse en evidencia. Aunque intentara hablar de forma normal o decirle algo bueno, siempre acababan así. Insultándose o diciéndose cosas desagradables. Ambas sabían que en el fondo no iban en serio pero había acabado siendo una costumbre y en las últimas semanas casi una necesidad. Sus miradas acabaron encontrándose de nuevo pero esta vez ninguna quiso retirarse. Aguantarían la mirada hasta que la otra se rindiera. Estaban tan concentradas que no se daban cuenta de que habían dejado de respirar incluso. Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió de forma brusca con un fuerte estruedo. Rin y Hanayo entraron en la habitación en mitad del duelo de miradas.

-¡Por fin libre-nyaa~! ¡Ese examen ha sido muy difícil!

Ambas se callaron de inmediato al ver la tensión que reinaba en el ambiente. Se acercaron lentamente a sus amigas pero estas no parecían darse cuenta de su presencia. Después de esperar un momento Rin se cansó de mirarlas e intentó llamar su atención. -¿Chicas?- Movió la mano en la cara de Nico cortando el contacto visual que las dos tenían. Finalmente miraron a Rin y esta retrocedió un paso porque la miraban con enfado. -¿A-a que estabais jugando-nyaa? Parecía entretenido.

-No estábamos jugando a nada.- La voz de Maki sonó más baja de lo normal. Tanto que Rin casi no la oyó.

-¡Yo también quiero jugar-nya!- Se acercó a Hanayo y la sujetó por los hombros para que no pudiera escapar. Clavó la mirada en la de la chica y se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Poco a poco se iban acercando y pronto estuvieron tan cerca que sus caras estaban a punto de tocarse. Nico y Maki no habían perdido detalle y ambas estaban algo sonrojadas. Rin había acabado pasando los brazos por la cintura de la otra chica y sus cuerpos estaban totalmente pegados pero aun así no habían dejado de mirarse. La cara de Hanayo estaba totalmente roja pero no parecía dispuesta a moverse de donde estaba. Esta acabó por bajar la vista hacia los labios de Rin pero entonces la pelirroja rio alegremente. Terminó de juntar sus frentes y moviendo suavemente la cabeza hizo que sus narices se frotaran con cariño.

-Has perdido Kayochin~

Las dos sonrieron dulcemente y en unos segundos acabaron separándose. Nico y Maki seguían algo avergonzadas por lo que acababan de ver, en contraste con las recién llegadas que estaban totalmente tranquilas.

-Nosotras no estábamos haciendo nada parecido a eso. Es más, no estábamos haciendo nada.- La mas mayor de todas sonaba molesta.

-¿A no? Pues deberíais-nya. ¡Es muy divertido!

La mente de Maki jugó una mala pasada a su dueña, mostrándole la imagen de ella y Nico en la misma posición en la que habían estado sus dos amigas. Los nervios volvieron de nuevo a la carga y sin saber cómo, sus dedos dejaron caer el libro que sujetaban. Intentó cogerlo antes de que llegara al suelo pero solo consiguió llamar más la atención de todas cuando se cayó de la silla torpemente.

Rin y Hanayo acudieron en seguida a ayudarla a levantarse pero Nico no se movió de donde estaba sentada. Una vez de pie se sacudió el polvo y volvió a su sitio. El rubor le había subido hasta las orejas.

-Mira que eres torpe a veces. Eso te pasa por tener las piernas tan larguiruchas.

-Sí, es un alivio saber que tú nunca vas a tener ese problema. –La pelirroja supo responder a tiempo y sintió que había ganado aquella ronda.

-Tsk…- Nico apretó los puños bajo la mesa y se enfadó consigo misma por habérselo puesto tan fácil.

En ese momento entraron sus compañeras de segundo, lideradas por Honoka.

-¡Buenas! ¿Eh? ¿Aun no estamos todas? Yo que quería contaros mi gran idea lo antes posible. Hizo un mohín y se sentó en una de las sillas mientras ignoraba las caras de interés de sus amigas.

.

.

.

-¡Vámonos a la playa!

_μ's_ al completo estaba finalmente reunido en la sala del club y casi todas quedaron sorprendidas por la repentina propuesta de su líder. Las únicas que no se habían inmutado eran Umi y Kotori ya que llevaban todo el día oyendo a su amiga hablar del tema. Tras una larga discusión del tema quedó establecido que durante las vacaciones irían a la casa que los padres de Maki tenían en la playa. Cuando se hizo la hora de irse a casa todas fueron saliendo. Las ultimas en irse fueron Nico y Maki. Las dos bajaron por las escaleras en silencio hasta que la mayor decidió hablar.

-Antes de que vinieran todas, cuando estábamos con Rin y Hanayo… De verdad, por un momento pensé que iban a besarse.

-Es cierto, a mi me ha pasado lo mismo.

Las dos compartieron unas pequeñas carcajadas nerviosas.

-Como si nosotras fuéramos a hacer algo así…- Maki recordó lo que les había dicho Rin.

-Jaja… si… No sé en qué estaría pensando. –Nico sintió un pinchazo en el pecho pero hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo.

Entonces Maki se paró de repente.

-Me he dejado el libro en la sala. Voy a buscarlo. Adelántate si quieres.

-No, tranquila. Te espero, no tengo prisa.- Aunque reconocía que no estaba del todo cómoda estando a solas con la pelirroja, prefería estar con ella que no. Era un sentimiento extraño que no acababa de entender pero así era.

-Vale, en seguida vuelvo.

En cuanto Maki desapareció por las escaleras, el móvil de Nico comenzó a sonar. Al ver quien le llamaba frunció el ceño con preocupación pero no se dio cuenta de que sin querer, mientras buscaba el aparato, se había caído al suelo su monedero.

-¿Mamá?

_/Hola cielo. Em… ¿podrías volver a casa ya?/_

De fondo podía oír a sus hermanos.

-¿Estas en casa?

_/Si, los del colegio me han llamado al trabajo para que fuera a recoger a Kotarou. Se ha puesto enfermo. He pedido un favor a un compañero para que me cubriera un par de horas pero tengo que volver enseguida. No puedo dejarlo solo estando así de mal, así que ven lo antes posible, ¿vale?/_

-Claro, estaba a punto de irme ya de todas formas. Estoy ahí en un momento.

_/Gracias. Te quiero/_

_-_Y yo. Adiós.

Con un pequeño suspiro colgó el móvil y miro escaleras arriba. No sabía si esperar a Maki o no. Quería quedarse pero no podía causarle problemas en el trabajo a su madre.

.

.

.

Cuando la pelirroja volvió, vio que no había nadie esperándola. Se quedó algo sorprendida pero entonces le vibró el bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Nico.

_Ha habido una emergencia en casa y he tenido que irme. Lo siento. Nos vemos mañana ^3^_

Después de leerlo se sintió mejor. Por unos segundos se había sentido algo herida al no encontrarla allí. _"Un momento… ¡¿Se supone que eso es un beso?!"_ Con las mejillas aun ligeramente sonrojadas apartó la vista del móvil y entonces se percató de que había algo en el suelo. Lo recogió y pudo ver que era un monedero. Lo abrió en busca de alguna documentación que le indicara a quien pertenecía. Para su sorpresa, el carnet de estudiante de Nico fue lo primero que vio.

.

.

.

En esos momentos agradecía todo el entrenamiento físico que realizaba a diario, gracias a él ahora podía ir hasta su casa corriendo sin necesidad de parar para coger aliento. No obstante, cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar bajó el ritmo hasta simplemente caminar rápido para ver quien la era. Vio que Maki le había mandado un mensaje. Lo abrió y vio una foto de su monedero. Aquello hizo que se detuviera del todo. Rebuscó en su bolso aunque sabía que no lo encontraría allí. Tecleó todo lo rápido que pudo y volvió a la carrera.

_Ahora no puedo volver al colegio. ¿Te importaría traérmelo a casa? Si quieres te puedes quedar a cenar._

Al llegar a la puerta de casa vio la respuesta de Maki.

_Ok_

* * *

¡Buenas! Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo. Este es el primer fanfic que escribo para este fandom así que espero haber plasmado bien a todos los personajes. Evidentemente la pareja principal es NicoMaki pero de vez en cuando saldrá alguna cosilla de EliNozo, RinPana y KotoUmi. Por si no lo habíais notado este capítulo está totalmente inspirado en _Zurui yo Magnetic today._

Si os digo la verdad no quería escribir esta historia. Hasta ahora tenía dos fics publicándose a la vez y no quería añadir otro más a la lista pero esta idea se me metió en la cabeza y no podía sacármela, así que decidí escribir y ver si salía algo decente. Lo peor es que la idea principal de la historia aun no se ha tocado en este capítulo, conforme iba construyendo todo iban apareciendo mas y mas cosas por lo que ha acabado siendo algo más largo de lo que tenía planeado. Aun así, no tendrá muchos capítulos, como mucho un par más. En teoría este fanfic será bastante más alegre y ligero comparado con las otras historias que estoy escribiendo. Mi idea es que haya bastantes momentos de humor y espero no rayarme con los monólogos internos deprimentes de los personajes, como siempre me acaba pasando XD

Seguramente si alguno de mis lectores de mis otros fanfic ve esto le entraran ganas de abrirme la cabeza. _"¡Actualiza Alas Grises malditaaa!"_

XD Os prometo que de aquí a una semana habrá nuevo capítulo tanto de _**Alas grises**_ como de _**Magia y Sangre**_. De este no tardara mucho tampoco ya que se escribe rapidillo.


	2. Traspies

Una pequeña nota antes de empezar el capítulo:

Bien. Como os dije, no planeé del todo este fanfic y después de colgar el primer capítulo me di cuenta de que lo mejor para esta historia era dividirla en dos. Así que le he cambiado el nombre a esta primera parte que será la que contará como la relación de Nico y Maki se vuelve más estrecha y la parte de _"Demasiado joven"_ la publicaré como una especie de segunda temporada. Espero no haberos mareado con este cambio de última hora. Mil perdones.

* * *

Estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, podía ver el bloque de apartamentos en el que vivía Nico. Estaba nerviosa, había estado a punto de decirle que no podía ir a su casa inventándose alguna excusa pero al final no se había atrevido. Cuando llegó a la puerta, dudó por unos segundos antes de llamar. No estaba segura si debía estar allí. _"Si ha tenido una emergencia familiar, seguramente seré un estorbo. Acabaré molestando y Nico me pedirá que me vaya."_ Buscó de nuevo el mensaje en su móvil y volvió a leerlo. _"Aunque me ha invitado a cenar, si no me quisiera aquí no habría dicho eso."_ Con el estomago algo revuelto por los nervios acabó llamando a la puerta. Esperó hasta que le abrieron y vio a Nico al otro lado del umbral. Ya no llevaba el uniforme, en su lugar se había puesto una simple camiseta de tirantes con un dibujo de un conejo algo infantil y unos pantaloncitos cortos. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta lo que sorprendió a la recién llegada, nunca la había visto peinada así. Se veía que la había hecho sin mucho cuidado y algunos mechones habían quedado sueltos. Maki nunca reconocería que le quedaba demasiado bien. Sin embargo no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado mirando de arriba abajo a la muchacha sin decir palabra.

Nico por su parte sí que había notado el pequeño lapsus de la pelirroja y después de ver que no iba a decir nada intentó actuar lo más normal posible. -Ejem… ¿quieres pasar?

Maki volvió a la realidad y asintió con algo de vergüenza. Dejó los zapatos en la entrada y siguió a Nico. Rebusco en su bolso hasta que encontró lo que habia venido a traer.

-Muchas gracias por venir hasta aquí de propio y siento haberme ido sin despedirme. Kotarou se ha puesto enfermo y tenía que venir a cuidar de él.

-Oh. No importa.- No sabía que mas añadir. Estuvo a punto de decir que se iba pero entonces una de las hermanas pequeñas de Nico apareció por el pasillo corriendo.

-¡Onee-chan, Kotarou ha vomitado y ha puesto todo perdido!

-¿Qué? Ugh…- Nico se llevo la mano a la cara y soltó un sonoro suspiro al darse cuenta de que le iba a tocar a ella limpiarlo. –Em… espérame en el salón, en cuanto pueda estoy contigo. –La mayor le habló con resignación a Maki, quien de repente se sentía mal por darle más preocupaciones.

-No hace falta… Si quieres me voy. Y-ya veo que estas ocupada…

-¡Onee-chaaan!- La otra hermana de Nico apareció de la nada y empezó a tirarle de la ropa para llamar su atención. -¡Me habías dicho que me ibas a ayudar con mi redacción!

-Kokoa… ahora no puedo.- Miró a su amiga y sonrió maliciosamente. –Ya se, ¿por qué no le pides a Maki que te ayude?

-¡¿Eh?!- La aludida quiso protestar pero Nico ya se estaba yendo hacia el desastre que debía limpiar.

-Maki-nee, ¿me ayudas?- La niña miró nerviosa a la mayor mientras jugaba con la cremallera de su chaqueta.

-V-vale…- Sin otra salida, la joven accedió y se dejo arrastrar por la niña hasta la cocina, donde tenía todos sus libros esparcidos sobre la mesa.

.

.

.

Cuando Nico llegó a la habitación encontró a su hermanito llorando desconsoladamente. El vómito había manchado toda la cama y había llegado al suelo también.

-…l-lo siento…

-Sshhh… No pasa nada. Tranquilo, no es tu culpa.- Nico se acercó y le habló con un tono suave, intentando calmarlo mientras le frotaba la espalda con cuidado. Le dio un beso en la cabeza y fue a abrir el armario del pequeño. –Simplemente se limpia y ya está. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

El niño asintió ligeramente pero siguió sollozando. Su hermana sacó un pijama limpio y volvió junto a él para quitarle el sucio. Limpió los restos de vómito que el pobre tenia por la cara y le puso la ropa limpia. Esto no le llevó más de un minuto ya que tenía una larga experiencia en lo de vestir a sus hermanos. Lo cargó en brazos y después de otro beso en la mejilla lo dejó con cuidado en una silla.

-Espera aquí un momentito, tengo que cambiar las sábanas.

Quitó rápidamente la cubierta de la cama y dejo únicamente el colchón. Recogió las sábanas sucias en un rebullo y fue a meterlas en la lavadora. Cuando entro en la cocina se encontró con Maki y su hermana. La niña estaba concentrada en sus deberes y su amiga la contemplaba con una pequeña sonrisa pero cuando se puso a preparar la lavadora notó como la miraba desde atrás.

-Gracias por echarle una mano.- Nico habló sin desviar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

-No es nada. Además Kokoa no necesita mucha ayuda. Por lo que veo le va bien en clase, no como alguien que yo me sé.

Maki observaba como Nico programaba la lavadora rápidamente. En cierta forma se sorprendió, ella no sería capaz de hacerlo ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Entonces entró Kokoro y se sentó a la mesa junto a ellas. También traía sus libros, sin embargo no le pidió ayuda a Maki. Se limito a ponerse a escribir a su lado.

-El doctor llegará en cualquier momento. Portaos bien en su presencia y no arméis jaleo ¿de acuerdo?- Ahora Nico estaba llenando de agua un recipiente en el que mojó unos paños que usaba para intentar calmar la fiebre del pequeño.

-Si.- Tres voces sonaron al unísono, incluida la de Maki solo que esta añadió una pequeña risa al final.

Sin decir nada más la mayor salió de la cocina y las dejó de nuevo solas.

-Kokoro, si necesitas que te ayude con algo dímelo ¿vale?

La pequeña asintió y le regaló una sonrisa radiante que le recordó a la de Nico. Volvieron a quedar en silencio durante un rato pero entonces Kokoa informó a Maki de que ya había acabado sus otras tareas y que podían empezar con la redacción.

-Está bien. Um… ¿de qué tienes que hacerla?

-Tengo que hablar de una persona. Quería hacerla sobre Onee-chan.

-Vale, primero tienes que pensar que quieres poner. Haces una lista de cosas sobre las que vas a hablar y cuando tengas claro el orden lo desarrollas.

-¿Qué es desarrollar?

-Es explicar algo.- Vio como la niña asentía. –Bueno que quieres decir de tu hermana.

-Mmm… ¿tú que dirías?

-¿Eh…?- Por alguna razón sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero intentó pensar objetivamente. –P-pues… empezaría por decir su nombre, después que es tu hermana y la razón por la que la has elegido a ella para la redacción. Luego pasaría a hablar de ella, de cómo es y las cosas que hace.

-¡Woah! ¡Maki-nee, esto se te da muy bien!

La pelirroja rió ligeramente ante la emoción de la pequeña. –No, simplemente he tenido que hacer muchas de estas. Cuando tú tengas mi edad se te dará igual de bien. Entonces, primer punto: ¿por que escribes sobre Nico?

-¡Por que la quiero mucho y es una idol genial!

-Vaale… pues apunta eso para que luego no se te olvide.

La niña obedeció inmediatamente. Maki sabía que todo aquello era innecesario para un texto tan simple pero era importante que Kokoa aprendiera a hacerlo de esa manera para cuando creciera y sus redacciones se complicasen.

-Ahora descríbela físicamente. Yo empezaría por que es bajita.- Dijo esto con una sonrisa pilla pero cuando empezó a pensar en Nico realmente solo se le ocurrían cosas buenas. –Puedes decir que es guapa, que su sonrisa es bonita, que tiene el pelo negro y suave…

-¿Como sabes si tengo el pelo suave?

Maki abrió los ojos como platos a causa del pánico. No se atrevía a girarse hacia la puerta. No podía ver la cara de Nico pero su voz había sonado incomoda. _"¿Pero en que estaba pensando para decir todas esas cosas? ¡¿Qué hago?! Tengo que decir algo y rápido."_

-N-no es que lo sepa… Supongo que será suave porque… em… ya sabes… tú te cuidas mucho esas cosas de de la piel y… el pelo…- Se aclaró la garganta. Ni ella misma sabía lo que estaba diciendo. La verdadera razón por la que sabía que el pelo de Nico era suave era que en una ocasión durante una sesión de fotos, se dio cuenta de que uno de los mechones de la morena estaba fuera de su sitio. Sin pensarlo mucho se lo recolocó y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo agradable que era acariciarle el pelo. Pero no podía decirle la verdad porque sería raro. Justo en ese instante sonó el timbre de la puerta y Nico fue a abrir. Maki se alivió por salvarse de momento. Se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla y resopló sin creerse la suerte que había tenido.

-¿Maki tienes calor?- La más mayor de las pequeñas se acercó a su cara con preocupación. –Es que estás muy roja.

-P-puede…

-¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua?

-Está bien.- Vio como la niña se levantaba y pensó en lo diferente que era de Nico pese a ser tan parecidas físicamente. Después de beber el agua le dio las gracias. –Ojalá tu hermana fuera la mitad de amable que tu…

Las dos niñas se miraron con cara de no entender lo que decía.

-Pero si onee-chan es muy amable.- Ambas la miraban como si acabara de decir la mayor tontería del mundo.

-Pues lo será con vosotras…

-Ella siempre nos cuida y es buena con nosotros. ¿Onee-chan no es buena contigo?

-¿Eeh? Em… No, bueno… somos amigas pero de alguna forma… nosotras no…- Dejo escapar un suspiro y empezó a retorcer uno de sus mechones rojizos. –Da igual, olvidad lo que he dicho.

Con el paso de los minutos las niñas volvieron a sus tareas y oyeron como la puerta principal se cerraba. Nico volvió a aparecer en la cocina y se sentó junto a ellas. Con gesto cansado apoyó la mejilla sobre la mesa.

-Kotarou se ha quedado dormido por fin. El médico ha dicho que esta constipado. Tiene fiebre alta y ha dicho que es posible que vuelva a vomitar.

Maki se dio cuenta de que llevaba un papel en la mano. -¿Qué es eso?

-Son las medicinas que necesita. Tengo que ir a comprarlas pero…

Era evidente su preocupación. No podía dejarlos allí solos pero tenía que traerle las medicinas a su hermano.

-Si quieres puedo ir yo a por ellas.- Vio como Nico la miraba aliviada.

-¿De verdad? No tienes por qué hacerlo. –La chica se sentía un poco mal por ella. Encima de que Maki había ido a hacerle un favor, ella llevaba toda la tarde usándola de niñera. Le sabia mal hacerle ir también a la farmacia.

-Tranquila, no me importa. Dime lo que necesita y en seguida se lo traigo.

.

.

.

Cuando Maki volvió fue Kokoro quien le abrió la puerta.

-Onee-chan esta con Kotarou, ven.

La siguió hasta entrar en la habitación donde el niño había pasado toda la tarde. Nico lo llevaba en brazos e intentaba calmarlo mientras le susurraba cosas. El pequeño lloraba a pleno pulmón y parecía que los esfuerzos de su hermana eran en vano. Le colocó la mano sobre la frente y frunció el ceño por la preocupación. –Estas ardiendo…- Entonces se dio cuenta de que Maki estaba ahí y sintió como si le quitaran un peso de encima. –Kokoro, trae un vaso con agua. Por favor.

Maki sacó lo que llevaba en la bolsa. Un jarabe y una caja de pastillas. Mientras, el niño seguían aferrado a su hermana y retorciéndose entre sollozos.

-…m-me duelee…

-Ya lo sé cielo pero ahora vas a tomarte una cosa que te ha traído Maki y te sentirás mucho mejor.

Aquello pareció tranquilizar un tanto al pequeño quien miró a la pelirroja con algo de interés. Maki sintió calor en sus mejillas, algo en la forma en la que Nico había dicho su nombre hizo que sintiera mariposas en el estomago. Lo había pronunciado con cariño y esa voz suave que estaba usando hizo que sonara aun mejor. La morena se sentó en la cama y colocó a su hermano en su regazo. Maki le fue pasando las medicinas y el niño se las tomó con alguna que otra queja. Cuando acabaron se volvió a recostar contra su hermana mientras soltaba algún sollozo aislado. Nico seguía frotándole la espalda con todo el amor del mundo mientras le susurraba intentando distraerlo del dolor que la fiebre le causaba por todo su pequeño cuerpo. Al verla así Maki descubrió algo nuevo acerca de su amiga. Todas tenían una imagen infantil de Nico, su comportamiento alegre y egoísta en muchos casos les hacia olvidar que era mayor que ellas, incluso a veces llegaba a parecer que era la más pequeña de todas. Pero viendo aquello, Maki pensó que Nico era muy madura. Ser capaz de ocuparse de esa situación tan bien, sin perder la calma y como si fuera algo normal. Ella sería incapaz de eso. Aunque le gustaba aparentar que siempre estaba segura de sí misma y que era una persona seria y confiable, si hubiera estado en el lugar de Nico, después de cinco minutos intentando calmar al pequeño seguramente habría acabado llorando ella también. _"Seguro que será muy buena madre."_ Por alguna razón ese pensamiento le proporcionó una sensación cálida pero no se dio cuenta de ello. Después de largos minutos Kotarou se calmó y Nico lo echo en la cama y lo arropó pero aun así el pequeño no se durmió.

-Maki, ¿te importaría vigilarlo mientras hago la cena? No creo que tarde mucho en dormirse, está muy cansado.

-Claro, yo me quedo.

La mayor le dio un beso a su hermano y se fue de la habitación. Maki se sentó en silencio en el borde de la cama y contemplo al niño que la miraba con ojos vidriosos. De pronto soltó un bostezo y sus parpados empezaron a caer una y otra vez. Pero entonces, hizo una mueca extraña e intentó incorporarse. Maki no sabía qué era lo que significaba aquel gesto y le entró pánico. _"¿Va a toser? ¿A llorar? ¡Oh por favor, que no vomite, que no vomite!"_ Se acercó más al niño para poder verlo bien.

-¿Kotarou q-qué te pasa?

-¡Achoo!- El niño pegó un gran estornudo justo en la cara de la pelirroja que ahora estaba cubierta de mocos. El pequeño se limpio con la manga del pijama pero Maki lo detuvo.

-Espera.- Se levantó y cogió una caja de pañuelos que había sobre la mesilla. –A ver.- Pañuelo en mano limpio la cara del niño y luego se lo colocó en la nariz para ayudarle a sonarse. Por último se limpió también ella y lo arropó de nuevo. Sus parpados volvieron a cerrarse y finalmente se quedó dormido. Una vez que se aseguró de que su sueño era profundo y que no iba a volver a despertar en un buen rato, apagó la luz dejando encendida una pequeña lamparita y se fue a buscar a Nico. De camino a la cocina le llegó el olor de la cena. Cuando llegó a su destino vio que las niñas habían acabado sus tareas y estaban jugando. Su amiga estaba delante del fuego, friendo unas hamburguesas que tenían pinta de ser totalmente caseras.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

-Sí. ¿Podrías sacar unas zanahorias de la nevera y pelarlas, por fa?

-Vale. Em… ¿Dónde están los cuchillos?

-No, usa el pelador. Ten.- Nico abrió un cajón y sacó el utensilio.

-Okay…- Maki se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse ofrecido porque sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de cocinar. En absoluto. Lo más cercano que había hecho en su vida era poner agua a hervir en el microondas para hacerse algún ramen instantáneo. En su casa tenían chef y el día que libraba, su madre improvisaba algo o simplemente pedían comida a domicilio. _"Vamos Maki. No puede ser muy difícil, simplemente hay que quitar la parte de fuera. A ver, ¿cómo se sujeta esto? Vale, creo que ya lo pillo."_ Con movimientos torpes fue pelando poco a poco la zanahoria. Nico podía ver los problemas que estaba teniendo su amiga pero no dijo nada porque estaba disfrutando de las caras que esta ponía. Sin embargo, de repente Maki dejó caer el pelador y apartó la mano de forma instintiva a la vez que un pequeño quejido escapaba de sus labios.

-¿Te has cortado? Déjame ver. –Nico se acercó y le sujetó la mano para mirarle el dedo del que, ciertamente, salía sangre. Por desgracia, no le dio tiempo a más porque Maki retiró la mano.

-No es nada.- Puso el dedo debajo del grifo para lavarlo y a la vez ocultar su sonrojo. Oyó como la morena salía de la habitación y volvía a entrar.

-Te pondré una tirita…

-Dame.- Maki le quitó la caja que la otra llevaba en las manos. –Me la puedo poner yo.

-Oh. Vale. –Volvió a vigilar la sartén para disimular el dolor por el rechazo que acababa de sufrir. –¿Si no sabias cocinar para que te has ofrecido?

-Pensé que era lo que debía decir en ese momento, por educación. No podía quedarme mirando mientras tú me hacías la cena, que menos que ayudarte en algo.

-Bueno pues no me vas a ayudar en mucho si no sabes. Seguramente arruines la cena así que siéntate y espera.

Maki obedeció de mala gana y ambas se quedaron en silencio. Cuando todo estuvo listo las cuatro chicas se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer.

-¡Las hamburguesas de Onee-sama son las mejores del mundo!

-Claro que sí. ¡Es porque están hechas con todo mi amor y una gran sonrisa nico-nico-nii! –La morena hizo su marca distintiva mientras sonreía ampliamente. Maki estuvo a punto de decirle que se callara pero al ver como las niñas reían dulcemente no lo hizo. Las pequeñas habían estado preocupadas toda la tarde por su hermanito y la pelirroja no había logrado animarlas especialmente. Por el contrario, su hermana mayor las había alegrado en unos pocos segundos.

-Maki-nee has tenido mucha suerte al venir hoy y poder comer el amor de Onee-chan. ¿Verdad que si?

-¿Eeeh?- _"¡¿Que se supone que tengo que contestar a eso?!"_ –Em… s-supongo… -En ese instante sentía tanta vergüenza que quería esconderse debajo de la mesa.

-¡Kokoa! No digas cosas raras…- Nico se sentía de forma similar a como lo hacía Maki.

Fueron terminando la cena con calma. Nico se levantó un par de veces para comprobar que su hermano seguía dormido. Después las cuatro estuvieron un rato hablando, sobre todo las niñas le preguntaron un montón a Maki por su vida. Querían saber donde vivía y que cosas le gustaban. Aunque para disgusto de ellas su hermana mayor dio por finalizada la conversación pronto.

-Chicas ya deberíais estar en la cama. Va siendo hora de que os vayáis a dormir.

Maki miró su reloj y se sorprendió. –¿Ya es tan tarde?

-¿Eeeeeh? ¡Pero yo quiero estar más rato con Maki-nee…! -Las pequeñas no querían despegarse de la pelirroja y se quejaron sonoramente.

-Ssshhh. No gritéis o despertareis a Kotarou. Además Maki tiene que irse a casa también o su mamá se va a enfadar.

Aquel comentario hizo gracia a la pelirroja pero intentó no mostrarlo para que las niñas siguieran pensando que era verdad.

-Valee… -Rendidas ante lo imposible las hermanas se despidieron de las dos mayores con besos y abrazos y le pidieron a Maki que volviera otro día a jugar. El repentino despliegue de afecto dejó a la invitada algo desconcertada.

-Bueno, yo me voy también. Gracias por la cena estaba deliciosa.

-No, gracias a ti por ayudarme tanto durante toda la tarde. No sé que hubiera hecho si no hubieras estado aquí.

-Seguramente tener una preocupación menos.

Las dos caminaban por el pasillo en dirección a la entrada pero entonces Maki pisó sin querer un pequeño cochecito de juguete que estaba tirado en un mal lugar. Esta no lo vio y se resbaló hasta caerse. Intentó agarrarse a algo y lo único que encontró fue Nico. Tiro de ella pero en vez de ayudarla a mantenerse en pie el resultado fue el contrario. Nico perdió el equilibrio y las dos cayeron al suelo, una encima de la otra. Por unos instantes ambas quedaron algo desorientadas por el golpe repentino y sin saber muy bien donde estaba cada una. No obstante, Maki notó enseguida el peso del cuerpo de Nico sobre el suyo propio y su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, tanto que estaba convencida de que la morena podía sentirlo ya que su pecho estaba pegado al de ella. Nico podía sentir el aliento de Maki en su cuello y esto hizo que se le erizara el pelo de la nuca. La pelirroja olía demasiado bien, era un aroma a flores. Con los segundos se dieron cuenta de la posición tan íntima que estaban compartiendo pero estaban tan nerviosas que no se atrevían a moverse. Lentamente Nico se apoyó en sus brazos y se separó un tanto de la otra chica, lo justo para poder mirarla a los ojos. Sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros y la idea de inclinarse y besar a Maki voló por su mente. Apenas tendría que moverse, de hecho simplemente tendría que dejarse llevar por esa fuerza que la estaba atrayendo hacia los labios de su amiga. Las dos tenían las mejillas al rojo vivo y su respiración era pesada pero entonces Nico recordó algo. La conversación que habían tenido aquella tarde antes de separarse en el colegio, Maki había dejado claro que nunca querría besarla. De repente la mayor se sintió horriblemente frustrada y le entraron ganas de ponerse a llorar allí mismo. Intentó mantenerse serena y se levantó para alejar la mirada de Maki de su cara. La pelirroja había visto como el rostro de su amiga se crispaba con un gesto extraño que no supo leer pero que la hizo sentirse triste por alguna razón. Nico le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse también pero siguió sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

Maki se dio cuenta de que la culpa de la caída era suya e intentó superar la vergüenza que sentía para disculparse. –Perdona. ¿Estás bien?- _"Tal vez se ha hecho daño y por eso ponía esa cara."_ Nico tenía la vista clavada en la pared y simplemente asintió a modo de respuesta. Cuando se despidieron en la puerta, se miraron por última vez pero la mayor no fue capaz de mantener el contacto visual y apartó la mirada. Maki se sintió incomoda al darse cuenta y se fue rápidamente. Cuando Nico cerró la puerta se apoyó en ella y se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el suelo. Colocó los brazos sobre las rodillas y mientras miraba hacia arriba soltó un gran suspiro pesado. _"Como esto siga así voy a acabar muy mal."_

_._

_._

_._

_"__¡¿Qué rayos ha pasado?! Todo era de lo más normal y de repente…" _Maki caminaba por la calle que ahora estaba iluminada por las farolas ya que era lo suficientemente tarde como para que se hiciese de noche. Aun creía notar la presión del cuerpo de Nico y tenía una sensación rara en el vientre que no entendía de donde venía. Su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora y daba gracias por el frescor de la noche que calmaba el calor que tenía todo su cuerpo. Cuando llegó a su casa fue directamente a su cuarto de baño, se quitó la ropa y se metió bajo la ducha. Fue un alivio cuando el agua fría recorrió su piel arrastrando el calor que no quería sentir.

.

.

.

Maki iba en el asiento trasero de uno de los coches de sus padres. Aquella mañana tardó demasiado en levantarse y sentía como si todo le costara el doble de esfuerzo. Como resultado, se le había hecho tarde y había tenido que pedirle a su chofer que la llevara, aunque normalmente fuera todos los días en metro. Cuando bajó recordó por que odiaba tanto que la llevaran en coche hasta allí. Era demasiado llamativo. Todas las alumnas que había en la entrada la miraban como si fuera diferente. No le quiso dar más vueltas y fue directa a la azotea pero para cuando llegó sus amigas ya estaban acabando el entrenamiento. Aquel día iba de mal en peor y solo había comenzado. Durante las clases no logró concentrarse y no tomo ni un solo apunte.

-Maki, ¡animate-nya!

-Sí, un día malo lo tiene cualquiera.

Rin y Hanayo intentaban subirle el ánimo durante uno de los descansos entre clases pero sin ningún éxito.

-Creo que voy a ir al baño a lavarme la cara.- Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza y el barullo de todas sus compañeras hablando en el aula lo estaba empeorando. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta pero de repente todo le empezó a dar vueltas. -¿Eh?

Todo se volvió negro y Maki perdió la consciencia.


	3. Fiebre

Todos los miembros de _μ's_ a excepción de las tres mas jóvenes estaban en la sala del club.

-Qué raro, ¿no están tardando mucho las de primero? -Umi miró su reloj comprobando la hora.

-Tal vez les quedase algún examen por hacer.- Kotori estaba cosiendo uno de sus nuevos diseños para el próximo concierto. –Puede que el profesor les haya dado algo de tiempo extra.

-No. Hanayo me dijo que ayer habían hecho el último que les quedaba. –Eri ayudaba a Kotori aguja en mano.

-¿Y si las han castigado?- Honoka se añadió a la conversación mientras masticaba un bollo relleno de chocolate.

-¡Honoka! No comas tan cerca de los vestidos o acabaras manchándolos.

Tras la riña de Umi, la líder del grupo cambió de lugar y se sentó junto a Nico, quien estaba pegando unos adornos para el pelo.

-Si fuera solo Rin me lo podría creer pero no creo que hayan castigado a Maki y a Hanayo.- La morena siguió con la conversación fingiendo algo de desinterés.

-Voy a ver qué me dicen mis cartas… mmm… ¿Por quién debería preguntar primero?- Nozomi miró de reojo a Nico con una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por la otra chica. –Empecemos por Maki.

_"__¿Qué ha sido esa mirada? Se estaba riendo como si supiera algo. ¿Es que lo sabe? ¿Cómo lo sabe? No puede ser… seguro que me lo he imaginado. Simplemente estoy pensando las cosas demasiado."_ Nico intentó olvidarse de eso y simplemente esperó con curiosidad a oír lo que tenía que decir su amiga. Vio como iba colocando cartas sobre la mesa lentamente pero de repente la sonrisa que había tenido durante todo el rato desapareció y su cara se llenó de preocupación. Todas se dieron cuenta del cambio de humor que había sufrido.

-¿Nozomi?

-Algo está mal… Le ha pasado algo malo a Maki.- Siguió sacando cartas y sus amigas la miraban ahora con toda su atención, algunas incluso se habían acercado para ver los dibujos aunque ellas no supieran que significaban. –Veo enfermedad… pero no sé si será algo grave o…

En ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió de par en par y Hanayo apareció intentando tomar aire. Todas se giraron hacia ella algo sorprendidas por la entrada precipitada.

-¡T-tenemos un problema! ¡Maki!… ¡Maki esta…!

-¿Maki esta…? –Sus amigas repitieron animándola a seguir hablando.

\- ¡M-Maki está en la enfermería!

Aunque querían saber que le había pasado a su amiga y estaban preocupadas no pudieron evitar girarse por un momento de nuevo hacia Nozomi sintiendo una mezcla de fascinación y temor.

-A veces das un poco de miedo, ¿lo sabías?- Eri le susurró a su novia.

-¿P-pero qué le ha pasado?- Nico intentó controlarse para que no se notara que estaba más preocupada de lo que debería pero la pausa de Hanayo la estaba matando. -¿Está bien?

-Sí, bueno… se ha desmayado. –Todas empezaron a levantarse para salir y emprendieron el camino hacia la enfermería con paso ligero. -La enfermera ha dicho que seguramente sea algo de anemia simplemente, que a finales de trimestre siempre hay algún desmayo.- Hanayo seguía explicando mientras recorrían los pasillos. Cuando llegaron a su destino una mujer les paró en seco.

-Eh, eh, eh. Donde vais todas juntas.

-Disculpe, venimos a ver a Maki.- Eli habló intentando parecer lo más educada y madura posible. –Nos han dicho que está aquí.

-¿Nishikino? Sí, pero no podéis entrar todas o acabareis molestando. Además está durmiendo así que tampoco vais a poder hablar con ella.

-¿No podríamos pasar aunque fuera solo un momento?- Umi intentó ayudar a su compañera.

Después de unos segundos contemplando las caras de súplica de las chicas, la enfermera suspiró y se apartó de la puerta.

-Está bien, pero solo cinco minutos. Luego os marcháis. Con que se quede una es más que suficiente.

Al entrar se encontraron con Rin, quien estaba sentada en una banqueta junto a la camilla en la que descansaba Maki. Todas se quedaron en silencio contemplando a su amiga mientras dormía. Hanayo fue hasta donde estaba Rin y colocándose tras ella le pasó los brazos sobre los hombros a modo de abrazo.

-Ha dado mucho miedo-nya… Estaba hablándonos y de repente se ha caído.- La voz de Rin que normalmente era alegre, ahora sonaba triste y algo temblorosa. Hanayo estrechó su abrazo, cosa que agradeció porque era lo que necesitaba.

-¿Estáis seguras de que no le pasa nada?- Nico se acercó más a Maki que seguía ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. –La gente no se desmaya así porque sí.- Le entraron ganas de sujetarle la mano y se tuvo que recordar que las demás seguían estando delante.

-La enfermera ha dicho que seguramente sea el estrés de los exámenes o que no haya desayunado bien. Esta mañana ha llegado tarde así que puede que sea eso. Además ha estado todo el día normal, un poco de mal humor pero eso es todo.

Pasaron los minutos y Eli y Nozomi no pudieron evitar fijarse en el comportamiento de Nico. Las dos empezaron a lanzase miradas cómplices, se conocían tan bien que no necesitaban palabras para entenderse.

_"__¡¿Ves la forma en que la mira?!"_

_"__Vale, tenías razón."_

La rubia intentó no sonreír porque evidentemente no era el momento, así que habló para disimular.

-Está bien, tenemos que irnos o haremos enfadar a la enfermera. Alguien debería quedarse para que no esté sola cuando despierte y para asegurarse de que llega bien a casa.

Rin y Hanayo iban a ofrecerse pero alguien se les adelantó.

-¡Yo lo haré! – Nico se aclaró la garganta al darse cuenta de que había sonado algo desesperada. -Digo… Yo puedo hacerlo si queréis. …Em… S-somos las mayores así que es responsabilidad nuestra.

\- Pues está decidido.- Nozomi junto las palmas zanjando el tema.

Todas se despidieron de Nico y se encaminaron hacia la puerta pero antes de irse Nozomi se acercó a la morena.

-Cuídanosla bien. – Y añadió algo más en voz baja para que solo pudiera oírle ella. – Pero nada de hacerle cosas malas mientras nadie mira ¿de acuerdo? –Le guiñó un ojo y fue tras el resto.

La más bajita abrió y cerró la boca varias veces porque no encontraba su voz. Esas palabras la habían dejado en shock totalmente. Quiso gritarle pero no supo cómo y para cuando logró que su mente volviera a funcionar correctamente ya se habían marchado. _"Maldición… ¿Pero cómo lo sabe?"_ Se llevó el pulgar a los labios y se mordió la uña con nerviosismo. _"Tal vez simplemente ha sido casualidad. Nozomi es así, le encanta decir ese tipo de cosas. Además, mira quien fue a hablar. La que va por ahí sobando a las demás porque si."_ En ese instante Maki se movió entre sueños llamando la atención de Nico de nuevo. Fue a sentarse en el taburete y se quedó mirando a su amiga durante minutos. Se dio cuenta de que la enfermera había desaparecido por lo que estaban totalmente a solas e inmediatamente se puso nerviosa. Las ganas de sujetarle la mano volvieron con fuerza y se acercó algo más a la camilla. Alargó el brazo pero a mitad de camino se detuvo. _"No. No está bien hacer esto sin su permiso." _Sin embargo siguió mirándola en silencio e imaginando lo suave que sería su piel.

.

.

.

Todas caminaban algo cabizbajas ya que seguían pensando en su amiga.

-Supongo que hoy se cancelan las actividades del club…- Umi dijo lo que todas estaban deseando oír ya que no tenían ganas después de aquello.

Mientras las demás hablaban, Eri agarró del brazo a Nozomi y tiró de ella para separarla un poco del grupo.

-¡Nozomi!- Hablaba bajo para que las otras no la oyeran pero podía distinguirse su enfado en la voz. -¿Por qué le has dicho eso a Nico? ¿No se suponía que no nos íbamos a meter en medio?

La otra puso una sonrisa pícara que solo mostró a la rubia.

-¿Pero has visto que cara a puesto? Ojalá hubiera podido grabarlo en video.

-Ya, bueno. Resulta que lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que tú le hicieras la gracia. Por si no era suficiente preocupación lo de Maki ahora estará comiéndose la cabeza con lo que le has dicho y preguntándose si sabes que le gusta.

-Nah… seguramente esté demasiado ocupada pensando en si agarrarla de la mano o no. Es que casi puedo ver la escena. –Empezó a reírse por lo bajo pero vio que su novia seguía mirándola enfadada. –Oh, vamos Ericchi… Ya sé. ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos un parfait aprovechando que tenemos la tarde libre?

Tras eso, el rostro de Eli se suavizó y acabó entrelazando el brazo con el de su novia.

-Sabes que eso siempre me apetece.

.

.

.

-Maki… -Nico se sentó al borde de la cama e intentó despertar a su amiga. -Maki.- Esta vez puso algo más de fuerza en su voz y presionó un poco el brazo de la chica. –Tsk… ¡Maki!- Acabó perdiendo la paciencia y la zarandeó hasta que abrió los ojos con desconcierto.

-¿Eh?- Lo primero que vio fue la cara de la morena que la miraba con fastidio. -¿Qué ha pasado…?- A la muchacha le costó darse cuenta de donde estaba.

-Te has desmayado en clase y llevas aquí un par de horas. Le has dado un susto de muerte a Rin y Hanayo, te has desplomado delante de ellas sin más. Más vale que te disculpes cuando las veas, las has hecho llorar.

Maki trató de incorporarse y se llevó la mano a la frente, su cabeza seguía doliendo pero al menos su vista volvía a ser normal.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, alguien tenía que quedarse contigo y me ha tocado a mí. Ha sido pura casualidad. -Maki estaba demasiado desorientada aun como para notar como la voz de Nico temblaba durante un instante por estar mintiendo. La pelirroja intentó sentarse para poder levantarse pero la mayor la detuvo y le empujó con cuidado otra vez hacia la cama. –La enfermera ha dicho que no es bueno que te levantes de repente. Poco a poco ¿vale?- Se inclinó un poco para poder verla mejor y le colocó la mano en la mejilla. -¿Estás bien?

Maki pudo ver claramente como el enfado había desaparecido y solo había preocupación sincera en los ojos rubí de su amiga. Aquella mirada hizo que le doliera el pecho.

-S-si… -No era del todo cierto, ese dolor de cabeza terrible seguía estando ahí pero no quería que Nico siguiera preocupada.

-Dentro de poco habrá que irse. Pronto cerrarán el colegio. ¿Quieres que llamemos a tus padres para que te vengan a buscar en coche? Podemos ir en metro si quieres pero creo que es mejor que llegues a casa cuanto antes. –Su mano seguía acariciándole la cara con cuidado.

-V-vale… ¿Están por ahí mis cosas?

Nico se levantó y el contacto que estaban manteniendo se perdió. La pequeña echo en falta enseguida en calor de la mano de su amiga. Tras perderla de vista unos segundos volvió con la bolsa en la que guardaba sus cosas de clase.

-Mi móvil debería de estar ahí, ¿podrías buscarlo?- En un momento le tendió el aparato y Maki buscó entre sus contactos. Se llevó el móvil a la oreja y esperó pero acabó saltándole el buzón de voz. –Mi madre no contesta… -Volvió a intentarlo con otro número.

_/ Nishikino al habla./_

-Hola papá, soy yo.

_/¿Maki? ¿Va todo bien princesa?/_

-Sí… bueno… Me siento un poco mal, ¿podrías pedirle a Tanaka que venga para llevarme a casa?

_/¿Qué? Por supuesto pero ¿seguro que no prefieres que te traiga aquí?/_

-No, tranquilo. No es nada, solo necesito llegar a casa y descansar un poco.

_/Como quieras. En cuanto cuelgue le aviso./_

-Gracias. Que te vaya bien en el trabajo. Adiós.

_/Te quiero, tesoro. Descansa./_

Maki se quedó un instante mirando el móvil con una pequeña sonrisa hasta que volvió a mirar a Nico que estaba aguantándose la risa. Aquello la puso inmediatamente de mal humor. La mayor había podido oír la voz de su padre gracias al silencio que había en la habitación.

-¿Qué?

-¿Princesa? ¿En serio?

-¿Si, algún problema? ¿Es que tu padre no te dice esas cosas?

-No.- La expresión de Nico cambio radicalmente y apartó la vista enseguida. Maki se dio cuenta de que acababa de tocar un tema sensible y se sintió muy mal. Sin embargo la chica se recuperó enseguida y cambió el curso de la conversación. -¿Por qué no le has dicho lo que te ha pasado?

-Mis padres son unos exagerados con estas cosas y no quería que se preocuparan por nada. Además me habrían hecho ir al hospital y hubiera tenido que pasar la tarde haciéndome todo tipo de pruebas. Lo único que me apetece es estar tranquila en mi cama. Ya se me ha pasado así que no tiene sentido molestarles.

-¿Pero estás segura? Aun sigues un poco pálida. Igual no era mala idea que te hicieran algún chequeo.

Maki empezó a ponerse nerviosa, la forma en que la miraba estaba haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza y empezó a sentir vergüenza.

-¡Que estoy bien! ¿Por qué estas tan preocupada de repente? Ni que me fuera a morir.

-N-no es que me importe demasiado. Simplemente somos compañeras de grupo y me preocupo porque si te pones enferma va a afectar a las demás.

-Bueno pues no me pasa nada así que ya puedes tranquilizarte.

Después de unos minutos, se levantó con cuidado y empezó a colocarse bien el uniforme. En ese momento su móvil vibró y miró el mensaje.

-El coche está en la puerta, vamos.

-Vale. Um… si quieres puedes apoyarte en mí.

-No es necesario.

Comenzaron a caminar por el colegio y Maki podía sentir la mirada de Nico constantemente sobre ella. Pendiente de cada paso que daba, como si temiese que en cualquier momento fuera a volver a desmayarse.

-Nico, estoy bien. No me pasa nada así que deja de mirarme así por favor.

-No te estaba mirando. Seguro que al caerte al suelo te golpeaste en la cabeza y ahora estás viendo cosas que no son.- La mayor se rió para intentar cubrir la vergüenza que sentía al haber sido pillada.

-Ya, claro…

Llegaron a la salida y vieron un coche negro aparcado en la puerta. Maki se acercó y Nico la siguió de cerca. Un hombre trajeado salió de él y abrió la puerta trasera.

-Buenos días señorita. Espero que se ya se encuentre mejor.

-Sí, gracias.

Nico dudó que hacer por un instante. Sería un poco raro subir al coche para acompañarla solo a casa y luego tener que irse ella a la suya. Pero por otra parte quería seguir estando con Maki. No acababa de creerse que ya se encontraba bien porque a veces fruncía el ceño más de lo normal, como si sintiera algún malestar. Además tenía excusa y decidió que valía la pena utilizarla. Maki fue a subir al coche pero antes de entrar se giró para despedirse de su amiga. Se sorprendió al verla justo detrás de ella esperando para subir también.

-¿Q-que haces?

-Acompañarte a casa. –En cuanto vio la cara que le estaba poniendo la otra y que estaba a punto de negarse se apresuró a justificarse. –Eli me ha dicho que lo hiciera y que me asegurara de que llegabas bien a casa. Me da igual lo que digas, no quiero que mañana me eche la bronca por tu culpa.

Sin nada más que decir las dos entraron en el coche y enseguida estuvieron en movimiento. El camino era bastante largo ya que la casa estaba en una zona residencial bastante alejada del colegio. El silencio estaba empezando a molestar a Nico pero no se atrevía a romperlo. Maki sin embargo lo agradecía, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar y le estaba empezando a entrar mucho calor. Acabó quitándose la chaqueta y se remangó la camisa. Colocó la frente contra el cristal de la ventanilla y la sensación fría la hizo sentir un poco mejor. Llegaron a su destino y el coche se detuvo.

-Ya que estas aquí, ¿quieres pasar?

-¿S-seguro?- La voz de Maki sonaba cansada y Nico no sabía si realmente le estaba ofreciendo entrar porque quería que estuviera allí o por puro compromiso.

-Sí. Si no quieres Tanaka te llevará a casa.

-Supongo que puedo quedarme un rato.

-Si no me necesita más volveré al hospital.- El hombre habló desde el asiento del conductor.

-Está bien. Gracias.

Las dos bajaron del coche y vieron como se alejaba. Una vez en la puerta Maki sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta, aunque le costó más que de costumbre. Mientras tanto Nico había estado observando la casa. Aunque no era la primera vez que la veía siempre la impresionaba. Entraron y tras dejar los zapatos en la puerta se encaminaron hacia las escaleras pero antes de llegar la mayor vio como la otra se tambaleaba de forma peligrosa. No se cayó pero se detuvo intentando mantener el equilibrio. Nico fue a sujetarla al instante temiendo un nuevo desmayo y notó como Maki dejaba caer su peso sobre ella.

-¿Maki?- La chica la miró al rostro y vio lo coloradas que tenía las mejillas y el sudor de su frente. Comprobó su temperatura con la mano y se alarmó ya que su piel estaba ardiendo. –¡Maki tienes mucha fiebre! ¿Por qué no has dicho que te encontrabas así de mal? –Por un segundo se enfadó con ella por ser tan orgullosa pero enseguida se le olvidó. –Ven, apóyate. Vamos a tu cuarto, tienes que meterte en la cama ahora mismo. Llegaron a la habitación con paso lento pero firme. Maki se dejó caer de cualquier manera en la cama con algo de alivio y se quedó mirando a Nico que le devolvía la mirada con una mezcla de preocupación e impotencia.

-Siento haberte hecho entrar para esto.- Se colocó el brazo en la cara protegiéndose los ojos de la luz que llenaba la habitación y que le estaba molestando.

-No pasa nada. De hecho me alegro, si hubieras estado sola podría haber sido peligroso.

Maki vio como la chica dejaba sus cosas y se quitaba el abrigo.

-No, espera. No hace falta que te quedes… estoy bien solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

Nico dejó escapar un suspiro de desesperación y golpeo suavemente la frente de la pelirroja con el dedo.

-Pero como puedes ser tan cabezota.- Vio como la chica se frotaba donde le había dado mientras la miraba con enfado. –Lo más seguro es que Kotarou te lo pegara cuando estuviste en mi casa por lo que es culpa mía que estés así. Deja que me quede para ayudarte un poco.- Maki pareció pensárselo pero finalmente asintió y Nico se alegró de poder permanecer junto a ella. -Deberías quitarte esto.- Empezó a desabrochar el abrigo que seguía llevando la enferma.

-No… espera, yo lo hago…- Maki apartó torpemente las manos de su amiga.

-Como quieras. ¿Dónde está el botiquín? Tienes que tomarte algo para el dolor de cabeza.

-Debería de haber algo en el cuarto de baño.

Nico entró en la habitación contigua, las dos estaban conectadas. Por las cosas que había dedujo que debía de ser el baño personal de Maki. Abrió el armario que había bajo la pila y lo registró hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Se alegró de dar con ello ya que se sentía algo incomoda mirando entre las cosas de la chica. Cuando volvió vio que Maki se había quitado los zapatos y parte de la ropa, quedándose únicamente con la camisa y la falda del uniforme.

-Toma.- Nico le tendió una pastilla y un vaso de agua. Cuando se la tomó le pasó un termómetro. –Póntelo, como sea demasiada llamaré a tus padres lo quieras o no.

Maki se desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa y se colocó el aparato bajo la axila. Las dos esperaron y pronto oyeron el pitido del termómetro. La pelirroja lo miró algo sorprendida hasta que Nico se lo quitó de la mano.

-¡¿39.5?! Dame el teléfono de tu padre.

-¿Qué? No… ¡espera!- Consiguió agarrarla de la ropa y mantenerla a su lado. –No es para tanto… Además, no puedo molestarle en el trabajo.

-Maki, estas enferma. Estoy segura de que tus padres querrán saberlo. No les va a molestar.

-Pero… solo es fiebre y aunque lo supieran no iban a poder hacer nada. Solo les distraería de su trabajo y es demasiado importante.

Después de unos segundos lidiando con la cara de súplica que le estaba poniendo, Nico acabó abandonando la idea y se sentó en la silla del escritorio.

-Está bien. Quédate ahí tirada. Yo me quedare aquí para ver la cara que ponen cuando lleguen a casa y encuentren el cadáver de su dulce princesita.

-Perfecto, eso es todo lo que necesito que hagas.

Se quedaron en silencio durante mucho tiempo. En ocasiones Nico podía oír la respiración costosa de la chica y se sentía mal por no poder hacer nada por ella. Cuando ya había pasado un cuarto de hora la mayor se acercó a la cama y volvió a comprobarle la temperatura tocándole la frente. Frunció el ceño al ver que seguía igual.

-Tsk… La pastilla que has tomado también debería de haber hecho que te bajara algo la fiebre. ¿Te duele menos la cabeza?

Maki asintió.

-Bueno, algo es algo. Creo que deberías ponerte el pijama para estar más cómoda. ¿Quieres que te lo traiga?- Vio como la chica se encogía de hombros y puso los ojos en blanco. -¿Dónde está?

La otra señaló hacia la cómoda que había junto a la puerta.

-En el cajón de arriba.

Seleccionó uno de color lila y se lo acercó a su dueña. La muchacha se levantó con desgana y fue a ponérselo pero entonces se quedó mirando a Nico quien seguía delante de ella observándola.

-¿Qué?

-Date la vuelta.

-Q-que tontada. Ni que fuera a ver algo que no tengo… -La mayor empezó a reírse nerviosamente.

-Bueno, tú hazlo.- Se cruzó de brazos esperando que la otra le hiciera caso.

Nico acabó girándose sabiendo que no podía negarse. Oyó como la ropa caía al suelo y sintió como las mejillas empezaban a arderle. Tenía demasiadas ganas de ver lo que se estaba perdiendo. Aun sabiendo que estaba mal no pudo contenerse y giró la cabeza intentando captar algo de reojo. Lo que vio la dejó sin respiración al instante. La camisa de Maki había quedado en el suelo y ahora la chica estaba empezando a desabrocharse la falda. Mirase donde mirase solo había perfección. Su ropa interior era granate y resaltaba sobre su piel blanca. Su vista quedó fijada en la parte que evidentemente llamó más su atención, sus pechos.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿Por qué estas mirando?!

El grito saco a Nico de su maravilloso embobamiento, entró en pánico al darse cuenta del gran error que había cometido y volvió a mirar a la pared intentando disimular pero era demasiado tarde.

-N-no estaba… ¡Auch! ¡Ay! ¡EY!- Sintió como Maki empezaba a golpearla y se intentó cubrir el cuerpo pero sin ver por donde le venían los golpes era difícil. –Ha sido sin querer. ¿Vale?

-¿Quién espía a alguien… sin querer…?

Nico oyó como la chica se sentaba en la cama de forma brusca y respiraba entrecortadamente. Propinarle aquellos golpes le había arrebatado demasiadas energías.

-Oye, ¿estas bie…

-¡Pero que no te gires!

Algo golpeó la cabeza de Nico cuando intentó volver la vista atrás de nuevo. Sin embargo, esta vez no eran los puños de Maki. Levantó la mano y se quitó de la cabeza algo que parecía ser ropa. Lo miró y enseguida vio que era la falda de la chica. La mayor sintió vértigo al pensar en las partes con las que esa prenda que aun guardaba el calor y el olor de su dueña había estado en contacto hasta hace escasos segundos. _"Oh, dios mío… Este es mi final, hoy me da algo. No voy a salir viva de esta casa. Fin. Espero que el mundo llore por mi ausencia. Adiós a Nico la Super Idol Internacional número uno."_

..

* * *

**N.A:** El chofer tiene el mismo nombre que en el fanfic que escribí para San Valentín porque ¿para qué me iba a inventar dos nombres para el mismo personaje? Aun que siendo exactos es más bien al revés ya que escribí la primera parte de este capítulo antes que el one-shot. Justo acababa de escribir lo del trayecto en coche cuando me puse con el especial. Al llegar al final, cuando están con el chocolate y necesitaba que alguien las interrumpiera me acordé del señor Tanaka y lo metí ahí. Como dato curioso os diré que le puse Tanaka porque fue el primer apellido que se me ocurrió ya que en mi libro de japonés siempre lo utilizan en ejemplos o en las frases de los ejercicios debido a que es muy común.

* * *

Quiero daros las gracias a todos por la gran acogida que está teniendo este fanfic. No estoy acostumbrada a que mis historias tengan tantos comentarios así que cada vez que veo que hay uno nuevo me llena de alegría y me empuja a seguir escribiendo el siguiente capítulo. Sois todos maravillosos y me encanta saber que lo que escribo os emociona y os divierte. Seguiré haciéndolo lo mejor posible para que esta historia siga gustándoos hasta el final.

Sin nada más que añadir, se despide ChronoStory.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Caricias

Buenas, buenas. Hace demasiado que no actualizo pero por fin este capítulo esta terminado *llora de emoción*. Por razones ajenas a mi no he tenido mucho tiempo para dedicarme a escribir así que este capítulo lo he tenido que ir haciendo de muy poquito a poquito. Ya estoy libre así que los siguientes irán mas fluidos.

Como hace mucho desde que leísteis lo anterior os haré un resumen totalmente inútil pero cien por cien divertido (mentira). Si de verdad queréis recordar todo lo que ha pasado entre estas dos patéticas perdedoras releed los capítulos anteriores.

*Voz de tío guay* _Previously on Magnetic Toogays..._

Nico está coladita por Maki pero no quiere pensar en ello. A Maki también le gusta Nico pero la muy retrasadita no se da cuenta y/o no entiende lo que siente. Nico sufre por lo gay que la ha vuelto Maki y cada vez que la tiene al lado le tiemblan las piernas. Maki va a casa de Nico y acaba hasta las cejas de moco de bebe enfermo. Maki enferma. Todas lloran. Nico y Maki van a casa de esta última. Maki se desnuda y a Nico se le van los ojos. Nico acaba con varias contusiones como castigo.

Sin mas dilación disfrutad del capítulo.

* * *

..

Nico estaba esperando a que le dijeran que ya podía darse la vuelta. Seguía con los ojos fijos en la pared pero no era eso lo que veía. La imagen del cuerpo de Maki se le había quedado grabada en la retina y era incapaz de pensar en nada más. Bajó la vista y se llevó las manos a su propio pecho. _"Pues si que tiene algo que yo no tengo..."_ Tras un par de minutos que se le hicieron eternos, volvió a oír la voz de la chica.

-Ya puedes mirar.- Maki sentía mucha vergüenza, no solo tenía que soportar que Nico la viera en aquel estado sino que además la había visto sin ropa. En otras circunstancias su ira hubiera caído sobre la mayor con sangre y fuego pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes así que se limitó a dejarlo correr. Ni que decir, que si hubiera estado algo mas despejada habría analizado las posibles razones de su amiga para actuar así pero sentía que no podía afrontar el tema en ese momento.

Nico vio a la pelirroja sentada al borde de la cama con el pijama puesto al fin. Tenía los ojos medio abiertos y miraba al suelo. La morena comenzó a deshacer la cama, sujetó de la mano a Maki y tiró de ella con cuidado para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Vamos. Tienes que meterte en la cama.

La chica obedeció sin oponer resistencia al movimiento pero justo cuando ya había comenzado a meterse bajo las sábanas una sensación desagradable inundó su estomago. Rápidamente agarró del brazo a Nico para que se detuvieran y abrió los ojos de par en par por el pánico. La otra chica se percató y se quedó quieta al instante.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Maki no habló pero se tapó la boca con la mano mientras su cuerpo se contraía de forma extraña, aquello fue suficiente para que Nico entendiera lo que le estaba pasando.

-Oh vale… ¡Al baño, al baño!- Ayudó a que la chica volviera a salir de la cama pero una vez que esta estuvo de pie no necesitó a nadie más para echar a correr hacia la habitación contigua. Nico la siguió justo detrás viendo como se apoyaba en la pared para evitar caerse por el camino pero cuando iba a entrar con ella en el cuarto de baño le cerró la puerta en la cara y estuvo a punto de chocarse con ella. Golpeó la madera en un intento de que le abriera pero fue en vano.

-¿Maki?- Esperó pero no hubo respuesta. Podía oír lo que pasaba al otro lado de la puerta y sabía que no era agradable, aun así quería estar ahí para poder ayudarla. Después de unos minutos esperando con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación, oyó la cisterna del retrete y como Maki abría el grifo del agua. Finalmente la puerta volvió a abrirse y la pelirroja se quedó apoyada en el marco mientras miraba al suelo avergonzada.

-¿Seguro que ya se te ha pasado?

Maki asintió lentamente una vez que estuvo segura de que no iba a aparecer una nueva arcada pero siguió sin atreverse a mirar a su amiga aun.

-Tonta, ¿por qué no me has dejado entrar?

La enferma se decidió por fin a levantar la vista con todo el enfado con el que su cuerpo pudo lidiar en esos momentos.

-Porque no iba a dejar que me vieras haciendo eso. ¿Y puedes no insultarme, por favor? No estoy de humor.

-Perdona.- Nico se sintió muy culpable de repente por no ser capaz de contener su lengua y haberla molestado cuando se encontraba tan mal.

Maki vio a través del rostro de su amiga como se arrepentía de lo que había dicho y no pudo evitar sentirse algo extraña. Estaba acostumbrada a que la tratara de forma arisca y ya lo había aceptado como algo normal. Las dos habían elegido seguir ese comportamiento con la otra pero no sentían que fuera algo malo, ambas sabían que eran amigas aunque su trato fuera algo peculiar. Sin embargo, al oír la disculpa de Nico, sintió que algo andaba mal entre ellas y por alguna razón le entro miedo.

-Da igual.- Necesitaba decir algo para que la morena quitara esa cara de pena porque no le estaba gustando los sentimientos que le estaba provocando por dentro.- Vamos a la cama.

Las dos caminaron de nuevo hasta el dormitorio y en pocos segundos Maki se tumbó bajo las sabanas. Nico la arropó con mimo y ocupó la silla en la que había estado sentada antes. La enferma cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño pero era incapaz. Sentía como el dolor iba y venía por todo su cuerpo manteniéndola despierta. Pasaban y pasaban los minutos y solo se sentía peor. Se estaba empezando a arrepentir de no haber ido al hospital pero seguía pensando que estar en casa era la mejor opción. Si hubiera ido al hospital, sus padres tras alarmarse en exceso, la hubieran dejado en una habitación donde habría estado sola toda la tarde con la única compañía de la enfermera que hubiera pasado por allí un par de veces para tomarle muestras. Sus padres habrían estado distraídos el resto del día y se habrían sentido culpables por no poder estar con ella. Siempre había sido así. Sus padres siempre habían estado ocupados con la dirección del hospital y apenas tenían tiempo libre para compartirlo con ella. Maki no se sentía abandonada, entendía la responsabilidad con la que cargaban y sabía que la querían. Aun así, ellos se sentían mal por dejarla sola y siempre habían intentado compensarla. Sabía que había sido una niña consentida, por suerte Maki había resultado ser bastante responsable ya desde pequeña y no se había aprovechado demasiado. Si hubiera sido una niña más egoísta ahora sería como algunas de las chicas que vivían por allí y que veía por la calle en grupitos pavoneándose e intentando llamar la atención. Solo pensar en la posibilidad hacía que le entraran escalofríos. _"Es mejor así. Tal vez la fiebre me baje antes de que papá y mamá lleguen a casa. Con un poco de suerte no se enteraran. Además quedándome aquí puedo estar con Nico."_ Volvió a abrir los ojos y vio que la chica seguía allí mirándola también.

-Lo mejor que podrías hacer es dormir.

-Ya lo sé pero no puedo.- Se revolvió intentando encontrar una posición mejor. Acabó por quitarse las sábanas de encima porque le estaban dando demasiado calor.

Nico dejó escapar un suspiro se levantó de nuevo, salió de la habitación y Maki pudo oír como entraba en el baño. Cuando volvió llevaba un paño mojado en la mano. Le colocó la tela húmeda en la frente y se la quedó mirando.

-Espero que esto te alivie un poco y puedas quedarte dormida.

Cuando Maki sintió el frescor tocando su piel cerró los ojos y agradeció el gesto en silencio. Aun se estaba sorprendiendo de lo agradable que era la sensación cuando notó que el colchón se hundía bajo el peso de Nico. La cama era lo suficientemente grande como para que dos personas la ocuparan y aun así sobrara espacio. La mayor apoyó la espalda en el cabecero de la cama y se quedo sentada junto a ella.

-¿…ueh…? ¿Qué haces? No te pegues tanto o enfermaras también.

-No me contagié con todo lo que mi hermano me moqueó encima, no creo que esta vez sea diferente.

-Tal vez sea por eso que dicen de que los idiotas no se resfrían.- La pelirroja había vuelto a cerrar los ojos. Su voz era un susurro y seguía encontrándose mal pero no había podido evitar meterse con su amiga. Había esperado que la chica se ofendiera por el insulto y se lo recriminara pero su respuesta fue todo lo contrario.

-Puede que tengas razón…- La verdad es que se sentía muy idiota en ese momento. _"¿Por qué me hago esto? Sabía que si venía aquí acabaría pasándolo mal, de verdad que soy imbécil."_ Estar allí era lo último que debería estar haciendo. Se había propuesto no dejar salir a flote lo que sentía por Maki y aun así su corazón latía tan fuerte que creía que se le iba a salir del pecho, tan solo porque estaba en su cama y junto a ella. Las manos le temblaban y apretó los puños para dejar de sentirse débil.

Por su parte Maki se dio cuenta de que Nico volvía a actuar extraño. Miró hacia arriba en busca del rostro de su amiga y vio como miraba a la pared fijamente mientras tenía un gesto serio. Pensó en preguntarle por ello pero antes de tener oportunidad la chica volvió a hablar.

-Kokoa estaba muy contenta ayer porque su profesora le felicito por la redacción.- La mayor decidió sacar algún tema de conversación para intentar olvidarse de lo cerca que estaba de su amiga y forzó una sonrisa. -Muchas gracias por ayudarla. Si quieres, puedes venir otro día. Mis hermanos se alegraran mucho.- Se calló que la que más se alegraría seria ella.

-Me gustaría, fue entretenido cuidar de ellos.- Maki habló con una pequeña sonrisa. Ya que no lograba dormirse trataría de distraerse hablando.

-¿Si? Es bueno saber que puedo usarte de niñera cuando me apetezca salir por ahí. Tal vez llame a Rin y Hanayo este viernes para dar una vuelta.

-Tampoco te pases de lista.- Maki intentó pellizcarle en la pierna pero casi no usó fuerza así que Nico solo se rió.- ¿Además por qué ibas a salir con ellas dos?- De repente se sentía molesta.- ¿Por qué no con Eli y Nozomi?

-Mmm… Eli y Nozomi están siempre en su propio mundo y salir solo con las dos acaba siendo un poco incómodo. Sé que no lo hacen a propósito pero a veces siento que estoy de más. Sin embargo, Rin y Hanayo son muy divertidas y siempre me lo paso genial con ellas. Solemos ir a comer a un montón de sitios, aunque siempre nos cuesta ponernos de acuerdo sobre qué comer.- Se rió al recordar algunos de sus momentos con las de primer año.

Maki sintió algo de envidia pero no sabía si era por Nico o por Rin y Hanayo. Sus dos compañeras de curso habían sido las primeras amigas de verdad que había tenido. Sabía que las dos quedaban por su cuenta y siempre le daba vergüenza preguntar por ello ya que no quería que pensaran que era una entrometida u obligarlas a invitarla e imponerles su presencia. La amistad de esas dos era mucho más profunda que la que tenían con Maki y entendía que hicieran cosas sin ella. Pero saber que habían estado quedando con Nico sin decírselo la hacía sentirse desplazada y algo traicionada. Por otro lado con solo pensar en pasar tiempo con la morena de esa forma hacia que su corazón empezara a acelerarse. No entendía por qué de repente quería estar con ella, lo normal sería que encontrara su compañía molesta pero últimamente había empezado a descubrir que se sentía bien a su lado. Nico se dio cuenta de que Maki había fruncido el ceño y enseguida se imaginó lo que podía estar pasándole por la cabeza.

-Aunque si me suplicas de rodillas puede que alguna vez te invite a salir con nosotras tres.

-¡Uhm! C-como si quisiera perder el tiempo con vosotras.- Giró sobre sí misma para darle la espalda a Nico pero al hacerlo se le cayó el paño de la frente.

-Tch… ¿Quieres quedarte quieta?- La sujetó del hombro y la obligó a volver a su posición anterior, echada bocarriba. Volvió a colocarle la tela mojada sobre la frente y le puso la mano en la mejilla. –Creo que ya no quemas tanto.- Para asegurarse movió con delicadeza su mano hasta dejarla sobre un lado del cuello de la pelirroja. En ese lugar su piel estaba algo más caliente pero aun así no llegaba a la temperatura tan preocupante de antes. Pasaron un par de segundos pero Nico no se movió. No quería separarse de la piel de Maki. Se había perdido en los ojos violetas de la chica y no se daba cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba.

-¿Nico?- El pulso de la pelirroja se aceleró mientras miraba a la cara de su amiga intentado entender lo que estaba pasando. La morena estaba inclinada ligeramente sobre ella y su mirada era intensa. Podía notar que la mano seguía contra su piel caliente, de alguna forma sentía que aquel contacto era muy intimo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron más aun de lo que ya estaban.

La mayor volvió a la tierra al oír la voz de su amiga y suspiró mientras desviaba la mirada. Regresó a la posición en la que estaba antes, apoyada contra el cabecero, y volvió a mirar la pared.

-Sigues teniendo fiebre pero creo que te está bajando. En serio, intenta dormir algo.

-¿P-pero qué vas a hacer si lo hago?- Aun tenía los nervios a flor de piel por lo que acababa de pasar y se trabó al comenzar la frase.

Nico la malinterpretó y pensó mal. _"¡¿Qué?! Primero Nozomi y ahora Maki también. ¡¿Es que llevo escrito en la frente "pervertida sexual" y no me he dado cuenta?!"_

-¿Por qué pensáis que voy a hacer algo raro?

Maki no entendió a que se refería la morena así que intentó explicar su pregunta.

-¿Eh? No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando. Yo me refiero a lo que vas a hacer cuando me quede dormida. ¿Te irás, te quedaras aquí mirando las paredes o qué?

-Oh, em… No sé. Supongo que me quedare aquí por si despiertas o vuelves a peor pero me tendré que ir a casa antes de la hora de la cena.

-…- Maki no sabía que decir. Se alegraba de poder seguir con ella a su lado pero no lo iba a decir. La presencia de Nico la distraía del dolor que había empezado a disminuir y sus parpados empezaban a pesar pero aun así no quería ceder ante el sueño. Si lo hacía se perdería su compañía. Se frotó los ojos intentando mantenerse despierta y Nico se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué haces?- La morena veía como Maki trataba de mantener sus parpados abiertos.

-Um… Si me duermo te vas a quedar sola, bueno sola no pero ya me entiendes, te vas a aburrir.- Su voz sonaba adormilada, se notaba que la chica estaba a punto de caer rendida.

-No te preocupes por eso, duerme tranquila.- Sin pensar demasiado, Nico colocó la mano sobre el pelo rojizo de Maki y comenzó a acariciarlo. El gesto le salió de forma natural.

-¿Ueh? ¿Q-que haces?- La pelirroja abrió los ojos de par en par ante el contacto inesperado. Los nervios habían hecho que Maki se apresurara a hablar y sonó algo molesta, cosa que no era cierta. Tan solo le habia pillado por sorpresa. Su tono hizo que la mano de Nico se detuviera al instante.

-Em… pues no se.- Su cerebro pensaba a toda velocidad en busca de alguna respuesta que justificara su comportamiento. –P-pensé que te ayudaría a relajarte. Con mis hermanos funciona, se quedan dormidos enseguida. Perdón.– Mientras hablaba empezó a retirar la mano saboreando una vez más el rechazo de la chica que amaba.

-N-no he dicho que me moleste. Um… P-puedes seguir haciéndolo si quieres.- La pelirroja evitó mirar a la mayor sintiendo que la vergüenza volvía a encender sus mejillas una vez más.

-Ooh…- Nico se alegró de poder acariciarla pero decidió molestarla un poco. –Así que quieres que lo haga ¿eh? Si es así deberías haberlo dicho antes.- En los labios de Nico apareció una pequeña sonrisa pícara. Después de estar toda la tarde pasándolo mal por culpa de Maki sabía bien poder hacerla rabiar aunque solo fuera un poco.

-¡N-no he dicho eso! Me da igual lo que hagas.- Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y frunció el ceño.

-Entonces lo haré.- Nico volvió a colocar su mano sobre el cabello de la chica y aunque intentó mantener su sonrisa de burla, esta desapareció pronto comida por los nervios. Los dedos le temblaban pero enseguida dejaron de hacerlo gracias a la suavidad del cabello de Maki. Aun así intentó con todas sus fuerzas fijar la vista una vez más en la pared, temía que se dejara llevar y cometiese otra de sus muchas estupideces. Estaba deseando ver la cara adormilada de la pelirroja, seguramente en esos momentos parecería adorable intentando no dormirse pero no podía confiarse. Debía conformarse con el tacto de su pelo y dar gracias por ello, ya que seguramente no volvería a disfrutar de aquello nunca. Aquel pensamiento la puso triste. Cada vez que conseguía acercarse a Maki le pasaba lo mismo, acababa sintiendo tristeza y frustración. Sobre todo esta última había empezado a ser una constante en su día a día.

Aquel gesto de afecto hacia sentir a Maki tanta vergüenza que quería taparse con las sábanas hasta las orejas pero no quería dar pistas a su amiga de lo que le estaba pasando por dentro. Esperaba que la otra chica achacara el rojo de su cara a la fiebre o que simplemente no lo notara. Miró hacia arriba temiendo encontrarse con que la morena estuviera riéndose de ella pero nada que ver, ni siquiera la miraba. Aquello la alivió pero también la decepcionó un poco. Aunque tanta atención la abrumaba, también era cierto que era agradable. Podía sentir los dedos de Nico pasar una y otra vez entre sus cabellos con delicadeza y era innegable lo reconfortante que resultaba. Acabó cerrando los ojos para centrarse más en la sensación y aunque no fue consciente, las comisuras de sus labios se movieron lentamente hasta formar una sonrisa tranquila. Ya no era capaz de acordarse de los dolores, ni de los mareos, ni de la fiebre, solo existían las amables caricias de Nico que habían desterrado sus males para llenarla de calma y calidez. Así iba a ser muy fácil quedarse dormida. Entonces un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que realmente se trataba. _"Sería genial poder estar así cada vez que me voy a dormir. … ¡¿…eh?! ¡¿Maki, pero en qué estás pensando?! No, no, no. ¿Por qué iba a querer yo dormir en la misma cama que ella…? Juntas… y… ¡¿acariciándonos?! Eso ha sido muy raro, olvídalo. ¡Olvídalo ya!"_ Su pulso volvía a estar a mil por hora, estaba empezando a preocuparse seriamente por el ritmo malsano que había llevado su corazón en la última hora. Tal vez debería pedir que le hicieran algún chequeo en el hospital en cuanto tuviera algo de tiempo libre. No era normal que su ritmo cardíaco se disparara cada 5 minutos sin razón aparente, por supuesto Nico no tenía nada que ver con ello. Respiró profundamente para intentar recuperar la calma que su mente traicionera le había arrebatado pero le bastaron unos segundos más volviéndose a centrar en las caricias de la mayor para que sus nervios desaparecieran. _"Aunque es tan agradable…"_ Sintió envidia de los hermanos pequeños de Nico por poder disfrutar de aquello siempre que quisieran. _"¿En serio estoy teniendo envidia de unos niños de primaria? ¿Pero que me pasa hoy?"_ Al recordar a los pequeños le vino a la mente la conversación que tuvo con las dos hermanas de Nico sobre lo buena y amable que la morena les parecía a las niñas. En aquel momento, cuando le preguntaron si Nico la trataba bien su primer impulso fue responder con un _NO_ rotundo. Sus riñas constantes daban testimonio de ello. Sin embargo, ahora no sería capaz de decir lo mismo. Desde el momento en que se despertó en la enfermería había podido ver como Nico se había preocupado por ella a cada instante y como la había cuidado amablemente incluso cuando Maki la había intentado ahuyentar con su habitual trato frío. Si miraba atrás podía ver que aquel no era un caso aislado. Realmente Nico se interesaba por ella, pero Maki siempre la apartaba con su carácter. Estar así era muy reconfortante pero si no hubiera cedido y dejado que la mayor se ocupara de ella, ahora estaría sola sufriendo una fiebre realmente peligrosa en vez de poder disfrutar de esas caricias. _"Debería intentar no ser tan borde con ella de vez en cuando, puede que me esté perdiendo cosas buenas como esta"._ Con ese último pensamiento acabo dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Después de tanto tiempo en silencio Nico supuso que la pelirroja se había dormido ya. Apenas entraba luz por la ventana ya que antes se había ocupado de bajar un poco la persiana para evitarle molestias a la enferma, así que la iluminación era tenue. El silencio reinaba en la casa, con la única excepción de la respiración profunda de Maki. No dejo de acariciar el pelo de la joven, aunque esta ya hubiera logrado conciliar el sueño. Aun no se había cansado de hacerlo y sabía que nunca lo haría. Bajó la mirada hacia el rostro de la chica. Quería volver a comprobarle la fiebre pero le daba miedo despertarla ahora que por fin se había dormido. Pasó los minutos repasando la habitación, fijándose en cada uno de los objetos y muebles de aspecto costoso. La decoración aunque era de buen gusto no tenía mucha personalidad, más que la habitación de una adolescente parecía la foto de un catalogo de muebles. Lo más personal que había era una gran colección de discos ordenados perfectamente en una estantería. Había también un teclado bastante grande y que parecía muy complejo con el que perdió varios minutos de observación. Pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención de aquel lugar desde el principio era que no había peluches ni fotos o ese tipo de cosas que dan a las habitaciones el aspecto de pertenecer a alguien. Poco a poco sus parpados fueron cayendo. Nico no se dio cuenta hasta que cabeceo. El movimiento brusco la asustó un poco pero no lo suficiente como para despertar a la otra chica con su reacción. Intentó aguantar despierta ya que debía estar pendiente de la pelirroja pero era difícil. Podía oír la respiración tranquila y rítmica de Maki que la tentaba a seguir su ejemplo y tras una lucha que duro largos minutos acabó por quedar dormida también.

.

.

.

Un pitido despertó a Maki, sonó tan cerca que la asustó. Abrió los ojos y el dolor de cabeza le hizo recordar de golpe todo lo que había pasado aquel día. Sin embargo se sobresaltó de nuevo al ver a alguien inclinado sobre ella aunque no tardó en calmarse cuando notó que se trataba de su madre.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte.- La chica vio cómo su madre tenía el termómetro en la mano. –Tienes un poco de fiebre. ¿Te sientes muy mal?

-Me duele la cabeza.- Tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar pero aun así su voz sonó algo ronca.

-Ahora te traigo algo para que te lo tomes. ¿Tu amiga se va a quedar a dormir?

-¿Eh?- Miró hacia donde señalaba su madre y vio que Nico seguía allí, justo donde la había visto por última vez. Seguía sentada contra el respaldo de la cama pero tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante porque se había quedado dormida. Aun así su mano seguía enredada entre el pelo de Maki. Al darse cuenta de esto las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron. Se incorporó con algo de malestar y se acercó aún más de lo que ya estaba a Nico. La movió con cuidado para llamar su atención.

-Nico, Nico…

-¿…Eh? ¿Qué…?- Abrió los ojos de par en par. –¡No me he quedado dormida!

-No, que va.

Gracias a la cercanía, Maki pudo ver el ligero rubor de las mejillas de su amiga y su cara de desconcierto la hizo sonreír. Nico por su parte estaba llena de vergüenza. Se suponía que debía quedarse allí vigilándola y había fallado ridículamente.

En ese momento la madre de Maki volvió a entrar a la habitación con un vaso de agua.

-Hola.- Al ver que Nico ya estaba despierta le saludo con una sonrisa cortés y después le acercó a su hija una pastilla.

-B-buenas.- La aparición de la mujer pilló a la morena por sorpresa.

-Nico ¿verdad?

-Em… Si.- Se dio cuenta de que debía presentarse apropiadamente, se levantó con un movimiento rápido pero torpe y se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.- Nico Yazawa, soy estudiante de tercer año. Es un placer.

La mujer rio ante el repentino formalismo de la muchacha y le quitó importancia al momento con un pequeño gesto con la mano.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Maki me ha halado mucho de ti.

-¿Ah sí?- Nico abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Mamá!- La chica agarró a su madre por el brazo intentando que dejara de ponerla en evidencia.- N-no es que hable de ti. A veces hablo de las prácticas y de… um… todas en general. Se refiere a eso, no te hagas ideas raras.

La mujer encontró los nervios de su hija adorables e hizo todo lo que pudo por ocultar su sonrisa.

-Bueno, cálmate. Necesitas descansar. ¿Habéis cenado algo?

-¿Qué hora es?- Nico tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Son más de las once.

-¡¿Qué?!- La morena fue corriendo hasta sus cosas y tras un instante tenía el móvil en la mano.- Mi madre me va a matar. –Al ver las cuatro llamadas perdidas de _Casa_ supo que le iba a caer una buena. Al parecer el móvil estaba en silencio y no había sonado. –Tengo que irme.

-¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte? Puedo halar con tu madre y explicarle lo que ha pasado.

-Um… No, gracias. Debería de estar en casa ya. Además no quiero molestar más a Maki.

-No me molestas.- La voz de la pelirroja fue apenas un murmullo pero aun así las otras dos la oyeron. Mientras hablaba retorcía uno de sus mechones.

-Entonces te llevaré a casa, es muy tarde para que vayas tu sola.

-Gracias.- Nico se relajó notoriamente. A esas horas ya no había transporte público y estaba muy lejos de casa, no tenía dinero para un taxi y por un momento había pensado que iba a tener que volver andando, lo que le hubiera llevado un par de horas.

-Maki, papá tenía que quedarse en el hospital hasta tarde así que tendrás que quedarte sola hasta que vuelva. Intentaré no tardar mucho. ¿Estarás bien?

-Si.- La pelirroja soltó un suspiro molesto. –No te preocupes tanto.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- La mujer esperó la respuesta de Nico.

-Sí, claro.- La morena miró a Maki para despedirse.- Espero que te pongas mejor pronto. Adiós.

-Gracias, adiós.

Después de unos segundos mirándose sin decir nada más Nico salió por la puerta siguiendo a la madre de su amiga.

.

.

.

Nico se sentía cohibida por la presencia de la madre de Maki. La ponía algo nerviosa y poco a poco fue encogiéndose más sobre la cara tapicería de aquel coche de alta gama, como si quisiera desaparecer de allí. No estaba segura de por qué, aunque temía que la razón principal fueran sus sentimientos por la pelirroja. Al fin y al cabo, uno de los momentos más temidos por un adolescente es conocer a los padres de su pareja. Maki y ella estaban años luz de tener una relación pero aun así sentía que debía tener especial cuidado con lo que decía y hacía delante de esa persona. Temía estar molestándola con aquel viaje. Al fin y al cabo, si alguien tiene un chofer privado es precisamente porque no quiere tener que conducir, sin embargo allí estaba, teniendo que llevarla a la otra punta de la ciudad a las tantas de la noche y después de un largo día de trabajo para más inri. La morena iba en el asiento delantero y desde allí podía fijarse más en ella. No parecía molesta, de echo parecía animada, como si estuviera disfrutando de aquello. Aunque físicamente era la viva imagen de su amiga, había ciertas diferencias que eran evidentes para ella que pasaba tanto tiempo con Maki. Si bien las dos mantenían ese aire de sofisticación, este tenía un matiz diferente en cada una. Maki siempre parecía seria y calmada pero aquella mujer parecía más alegre. Por un momento se preguntó cómo sería una Maki menos malhumorada y más abierta. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de la mujer llenó el silencio que había en el coche.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hija.

-No tiene que darlas. No ha sido un problema.- Por un instante pensó en decir que en realidad la culpa de que Maki hubiera enfermado había sido suya pero prefirió callárselo.

-Aun así, has sido muy amable por quedarte con ella.

Nico sintió que se estaba sonrojando.

-Pero no solo me refería a lo de hoy.- Se tomó un momento antes de continuar mientras la joven la miraba interrogante sin entender a que se refería. -Desde pequeña Maki siempre ha sido muy reservada y bueno, con ese carácter tan especial…- La mujer hizo una pausa mientras sonreía obviamente pensando en algo.- En eso es igual que su padre.- Dejó escapar una pequeña risa sincera antes de continuar.- Siempre me preocupó ver como se iba convirtiendo en una persona tan solitaria. Nunca se llevaba especialmente bien con nadie pero un día aparecisteis y la convencisteis para que se uniera a vosotras. Al principio ni su padre ni yo estábamos seguros de que fuera una buena idea porque temíamos que acabara perdiendo el tiempo en cosas sin importancia pero enseguida nos dimos cuenta de lo feliz que la hacía todo aquello. Maki ama la música y le encanta cantar pero creo que lo que más adora de ser idol es poder estar con todas vosotras. Cada vez que me habla de vuestros entrenamientos o de las cosas que hacéis juntas, lo hace con una sonrisa radiante y sincera, una que casi había creído perdida. Os estoy muy agradecida por ello, de verdad.

Nico había escuchado en silencio realmente sorprendida y no sabía que decir.

-Um… Bueno ella… es cierto que a veces puede ser un poco… -No sabía que palabra usar para no ofender a la mujer. –…cerrada con los demás pero supongo que es parte de su encanto.

La risa clara de la mayor resonó en el vehículo durante segundos. Recordaba haber pensado lo mismo del padre de Maki en su momento, sin embargo no compartió esa información con la chica.

-Nico, siéntete libre de venir a nuestra casa siempre que quieras. Será un placer tenerte con nosotros.- Acompañó la invitación con una sonrisa, se le veía realmente ilusionada.

-G-gracias.

Acabaron llegando a casa de Nico y el coche se detuvo.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que suba y le explique a tu madre por que llegas tan tarde? No me importa.

-No se preocupe. Ya se ha tomado demasiadas molestias.

-Bueno, como quieras. Ha sido un placer Nico. Hasta la próxima.

-Igualmente. Adiós.

La joven bajó del coche y despidió con un gesto de la mano a la madre de su amiga. Cuando llegó a casa tuvo que sufrir el rapapolvo de su madre pero después de explicarle lo que había pasado pareció calmarse.

Una vez en la cama le costó conciliar el sueño. No dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo que le había pasado en el día y la siesta que se había echado antes tampoco ayudaba.

Lo último que hizo antes de quedarse dormida fue preguntarse cuantos días tendría que esperar para volver a ver a Maki.

..

* * *

¿Que os ha parecido? Siento mucho la espera, en serio. Aunque estas últimas semanas no podía escribir he estado dándole vueltas al NicoMaki y se me han ocurrido unas cuantas ideas. Muchas serán para la segunda temporada de esta historia que si sale como espero sera mas divertida que esta y otras serán para posibles fanfics que seguramente escriba después de que termine con este. Esperad mucho mas NicoMaki en el futuro.

* * *

Curiosidades del capítulo:

En un principio cuando pensé en la idea de Maki contagiándose del hermanito de Nico la enfermedad iba a ser varicela y así fue hasta que tuve que escribir la primera linea en la que nombran qué enfermedad es. Sin embargo, hice un poco de búsqueda en google y el periodo de incubación de la varicela es de varias semanas, demasiadas para el curso de mi historia. Aun así estuve tentada de usarla igualmente y pasar por alto ese detalle porque era así como había imaginado todo desde el principio pero no me gustaba poner datos que sabia perfectamente que eran incorrectos y al final lo cambie en el último momento.

..

No tenía planeada la aparición de la madre de Maki aquí pero necesitaba que pasara algo más y de entre varias cosas que pensé que podían pasar esa fue la que mas me gusto. Llamadme loca pero siento una extraña fascinación por las mamas Love Live (en especial Mamá Maki y Mamá Kotori *movimiento de cejas*). Y de no salir, pasó a solo despertar a Nico y Maki y hacerlas sonrojarse un poco pero al final acabó teniendo una profunda conversación con el interés amoroso de su hija.

* * *

Y en el próximo capítulo:

_Umi da! Umi da! UMI DAAAA! !_

Yep, capítulo de playa en breves. Chicas mojadas en bikini. Chicas en bikini jugando al volley. Rompamos esta sandia con un palo porque si y que se quede tan destrozada que no podamos comer ni la mitad. Chicas sobándose en bikini. ¿He dicho ya bikinis? Tentáculos. Chicas en bikini chupando polos con formas sospechosamente alargadas. Todos los clichés típicos de un capítulo de playa que puedas imaginar y más en el próximo... espera, ¿Tentáculos? ¿Tentáculos en Love Live? ¿Es eso posible?

Esperadlo con ganas.


	5. 1, 2, Jump!

-¡El mar! ¡El mar! ¡El maaaar!- Honoka gritaba a pleno pulmón ante la imagen de postal que tenían delante. Por fin estaban en la playa y el olor inconfundible del mar les llegaba con el viento suave y cálido del verano. El ruido de las olas las llamaba haciendo que a todas les entraran unas ganas terribles de meterse en el agua de una vez por todas. El buen humor reinaba en el ambiente. Todas las integrantes de _μ's_ habían esperado ese viaje con ganas y planeaban desfrutar de él hasta el último instante. Rin y Honoka echaron a correr por la arena hacia la orilla entre risas, como si se tratase de una carrera.

-¡Ah! ¡Rin, espera! ¡Tienes que ponerte la crema de sol!- Hanayo intentó llamar a su amiga pero la otra siguió corriendo sin hacerle caso.

Rin llegó antes que Honoka al agua. Cuando esta la alcanzó ambas comenzaron a lanzarse contra las olas que llegaban mientras reían a carcajadas. Al mismo tiempo, las demás decidieron donde colocar sus toallas, la sombrilla y el resto de cosas que habían llevado.

-Ericchi~- Nozomi llevaba en la mano un bote de crema y se lo enseñaba a la rubia con una sonrisa alegre.

Eli sonrió de vuelta y estiró el brazo para alcanzar el recipiente, sin embargo Nozomi lo alejó de ella justo antes.

-Tu piel se quema fácilmente así que es mejor asegurarse de que te cubres bien y no te dejas ninguna parte. Deja que yo me encargue.- Le guiñó un ojo y sin esperar a la respuesta de su novia se puso manos a la obra.

-Nozomi…- Eli sabía de sobra que aquello tan solo era una excusa para poder tocarla. Sin embargo recibió con una sonrisa las manos de la chica sobre su piel.- No tienes remedio…

Después de tomarse más tiempo del necesario, Nozomi puso fin a sus caricias plantándole un beso rápido en la nuca que estaba despejada gracias a su coleta. Eli no pudo verlo venir porque la chica estaba a su espalda y la pilló por sorpresa. Se tensó inmediatamente y miró a su alrededor temiendo que alguna de sus amigas las hubiera visto. Ninguna les estaba prestando atención y respiró con alivio. Volvió a mirar a su novia quien le dedicaba una sonrisa traviesa, la misma que tendría una niña que acaba de hacer una travesura. Quiso mirarla con enfado por arriesgarse tanto pero fue incapaz, esa sonrisa siempre la dejaba desarmada.

-¡Vamos!- Nozomi sujetó la mano de la rubia y echó a correr hacia el agua.

Maki vio como sus dos amigas de tercero se alejaban y poco después como Umi y Kotori las seguían. Las únicas que quedaban aun fuera del agua aparte de ella eran Hanayo y Nico. Ambas estaban acabando de ponerse el protector. Hanayo tenía las manos en los hombros de Nico y las dos reían. Desde donde estaba no oía lo que decían pero por alguna razón aquello la puso de mal humor. Lo cierto era que Maki llevaba minutos sin saber qué hacer. Había seguido el ejemplo de todas sus amigas y también se había protegido de los rayos de sol sin embargo no era capaz de alcanzar su propia espalda. Era la primera vez que estaba en la playa sin sus padres, y normalmente era su madre la que la ayudaba con esa zona. Sabía que debía pedir ayuda a alguna de sus amigas pero le daba vergüenza. Maki sabía que solo necesitaba unos pocos minutos bajo el sol para que su piel se quemara, siempre había tenido ese problema. Si no se cubría bien la espalda estaría lamentándolo durante días, pero aun asi no dijo nada. Sus amigas parecían preparadas para bañarse también pero antes de irse se la quedaron mirando.

-¿No vienes?- Las dos chicas se preguntaban qué era lo que hacía ahí parada sin hacer nada.

-¿Eh? …No, no me apetece. Me quedaré aquí.

-Oh, vale.

La pelirroja vio como las chicas se reunían con el resto del grupo que ya estaba en el agua. Se sentó en la tumbona y se puso las gafas de sol. Si estaba echada no se quemaría la espalda. Solo tenía que quedarse así hasta que sus amigas decidiesen irse a casa. Dejó escapar un suspiro aburrido mientras veía como las chicas jugaban en la distancia.

.

.

.

Casi todas reían mientras se salpicaban unas a otras y hacían el tonto en el agua. Umi sin embargo parecía resistirse a unirse a la diversión. Aunque también se había metido al agua tenía una expresión seria.

-Umi, vamos…- Kotori sorprendió a la chica abrazándola por detrás.- No hay nada de malo en divertirse un poco. Luego tendremos tiempo de sobra para ensayar.

Umi estaba acostumbrada a los abrazos espontáneos de Kotori pero aquel fue diferente, el contacto piel con piel hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido. Ya ni siquiera estaba escuchando lo que le decía su amiga.

-¿Umi?- Kotori miró a la chica a la cara y vio que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y perdidos en el infinito, también estaba roja hasta las orejas.- Creo que te está dando demasiado el sol…

-N-no, estoy bien…- Su voz sonó tan baja que la otra apenas la oyó.

-Entonces…- Aprovechó que su amiga parecía algo distraída para hacerle una aguadilla. Empujó todo lo que pudo mientras la otra intentaba volver a la superficie pero la broma no duro más de un par de segundos porque Umi tenía mucha más fuerza.

Cuando la chica consiguió salir de nuevo a la superficie tosió varias veces antes de poder volver a hablar.

-Kotori…

Cuando la nombrada vio la cara con la que Umi la estaba mirando supo que estaba en peligro. Normalmente era Honoka quien recibía las miradas asesinas de la muchacha pero Kotori también sabía lo peligroso que podía ser enfadarla. Intentó alejarse de allí nadando pero no pudo hacer nada cuando Umi la alcanzo en un segundo y le devolvió la aguadilla. Por mucho que pataleo intentando liberarse no consiguió nada. Después de segundos se rindió, era evidente que no lograría salir a la superficie hasta que Umi se lo permitiera. Estaba empezando a necesitar aire pero decidió hacer un pequeño esfuerzo y gastarle una broma a su amiga. La otra por su parte se dio cuenta de cómo Kotori había dejado de moverse y se temió lo peor. Con el susto en el cuerpo, Umi tiró de ella hacia arriba, haciendo que volviera a sacar la cabeza fuera del agua.

-¿Kotori?- Umi miró con temor el rostro de la chica. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía no estar respirando. Su cuerpo se dejaba llevar por el vaivén del agua sin oponer resistencia y seguramente acabaría hundiéndose de nuevo si ella la soltaba. -¡¿Kotori?! –Su voz tembló por el miedo. Tenía un brazo pasado por la cintura de la chica con el que mantenía sus cuerpos juntos. Colocó la otra mano en su cara y le golpeó en la mejilla varias veces. Las lágrimas estaban empezando a asomar cuando de repente un montón de agua le golpeo en la cara. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio que Kotori estaba riendo y entendió que había sido ella la que la había salpicado. -¿Pero qué..? ¡No tiene gracia!

La risa de Kotori cesó en cuanto se dio cuenta del enfado de su amiga.

-¿Umi…?- Vio como la chica le daba la espalda y se alejaba hacia la orilla. –Espera. ¡Solo era una broma!

Quiso seguirla pero Honoka apareció de la nada con un balón hinchable.

-¡Kootooriii~! ¡Vamos a jugar, te reclamo como parte de mi equipo!

-¿Eh? Pero es que…- No pudo continuar la frase porque la pelirroja la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella, llevándola donde las demás estaban esperando para comenzar el juego. Volvió a buscar a Umi con la mirada y vio que se había sentado en la orilla y ahora se distraía con la arena.

-¿Mm? ¿Dónde está Umi?- Eli preguntó en voz alta al ver que el trio inseparable estaba incompleto.

-Parece que ahora no tiene muchas ganas de jugar.- Kotori habló con un tono triste que pasó desapercibido por el resto.

-¿Eeeh? Pero… entonces mi equipo tiene un jugador menos.- Honoka hizo un mohín.- ¡No es justo! Además todas las de tercero estáis en el otro equipo, es demasiada ventaja.

-Bueno… tampoco es que Nicocchi vaya a ser de mucha ayuda.- Nozomi rodeó con un brazo a su compañera de curso mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla con la mano contraria.

-¡Suelta! -Nico intentó quitársela de encima pero entonces Nozomi la abrazó con más fuerza, esta vez usando los dos brazos y la levantó unos centímetros del suelo mientras la empujaba contra su pecho. Esto puso algo nerviosa a la morena que empezó a retorcerse con más fuerza.-¡Déjame!

-¿Por qué? Yo solo quiero darte amor~.

Aun así Nozomi acabó soltándola mientras fingía sentirse dolida por el rechazo.

-De todas formas da igual. No tengo ganas de jugar.- Nico empezaba a cansarse del mar, le apetecía tumbarse un rato y descansar del vaivén de las olas. Caminó hacia la toalla mientras oía de fondo los gritos animados de sus amigas.

-¡Vamos equipo Printemps, no podemos perder!

Al llegar no pudo evitar fijarse en Maki quien estaba leyendo un libro bajo la sombrilla. Bueno, en ella y en sus largas piernas que por un momento le hicieron olvidar a lo que había ido a allí. Buscó sus gafas de sol y se acercó a la otra chica.

-¿Te importa si me siento contigo?- Las palabras educadas que había elegido chocaban con el tono prepotente con el que había hablado.

-Adelante.

La pelirroja ni se molestó en levantar la vista del libro para contestar. Nico se colocó en una de las tumbonas que había libres. Teniéndola al lado le fue imposible no hacer comparaciones, la mayor salía perdiendo claramente. _"¿Cómo es posible que esta cría tenga dos años menos que yo? ¡No es justo!"_ Intentó colocarse de forma más elegante para superarla pero fue inútil. La envidia la carcomía por dentro mientras repasaba cada curva del cuerpo de Maki. _"Si ahora es así no quiero ni pensar cómo será dentro de unos años."_ Aun así la imaginación de la muchacha voló libremente y fue demasiado para ella. La pelirroja por su parte permanecía ajena a los pensamientos de Nico pero no a las miradas descaradas que le estaba lanzando. Al principio tuvo la sensación de estar teniendo un deja-vu pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que en verdad ya habían pasado por situaciones similares. _"No me había parado a pensarlo hasta ahora pero… ¿hacemos esto tan a menudo?" _Maki acabó hartándose y quiso llamar la atención de su amiga para que parara pero cuando se decidió a mirarla no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Tuvo que mirar por encima de sus gafas de sol para asegurarse de que estaba viendo correctamente. De la nariz de Nico caía un hilo de sangre del que no parecía ser consciente.

-Um… - Maki se señaló la nariz para que la otra se diera cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando.

-¿Eh?- Sin entender muy bien a que se refería, Nico la imitó tocándose su propia nariz. En seguida notó algo extraño y se miró los dedos. _"¿Sangre? ¿Me está sangrando la nariz? ¿No será por… lo que estaba pensando?"_ Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos mientras que su cara se tornaba roja como un tomate_. "Tiene que ser una broma."_ Nico siempre había pensado que aquello solo pasaba en los animes. Volvió a mirar a Maki temiendo que de alguna forma adivinara lo que le había estado pasando por la cabeza pero esta estaba rebuscando en su bolso, después de unos segundos le tendió un pañuelo de papel y la morena se limpió lo mejor que pudo. Sin embargo, la hemorragia no se detuvo. Nico se estaba poniendo nerviosa, aquello era vergonzoso y Maki no paraba de mirarla. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que la sangre dejara de caer y no la manchara de nuevo.

-No hagas eso, no es bueno. A ver, échate hacia adelante.-Se levantó y se acercó a ella para ayudarla. Le quitó el pañuelo de las manos y comenzó a enrollarlo.

-N-no lo toques, está sucio…

Maki puso los ojos en blanco y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

-No creo que tengas ninguna enfermedad de la que pueda contagiarme. Además, solo es sangre.

-¿Solo es sangre?- Nico repitió las palabras con incredulidad. –Lo normal es que la gente se ponga nerviosa como mínimo al ver sangre y también da asco, más aún si es de otra persona.

La más joven se encogió de hombros y luego le levantó la barbilla para comenzar a empujar el pañuelo dentro de la fosa nasal de la chica.

-He crecido en el hospital de mis padres, ver sangre es algo normal para mí. Además, ¿cómo me va a dar asco tu sangre?- Maki acabó su trabajo y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de amabilidad. -Bueno, ya está. Sé que es molesto pero en un par de minutos se habrá parado del todo y podrás quitártelo.

Nico se quedó fuera de juego. Estaba acostumbrada a las sonrisas engreídas que ponía cada vez que ganaba alguna de sus discusiones o a otras más alegres que solía reservar únicamente para Rin y Hanayo pero era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de esa manera y no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-¿Nico?- Maki comenzó a preocuparse al ver que la chica la miraba embobada.

La mayor bajó de las nubes, quiso darle las gracias por la ayuda pero justo en ese momento un balón le golpeó en la cara tan fuertemente que le hizo perder las gafas de sol.

-¡¿Estas bien?!- Maki había visto el impacto a la perfección y por un segundo temió que hubiera sido demasiado fuerte.

-Si…- Nico se llevó la mano a la cara e intento contener las lágrimas.

Rin apareció corriendo y recogió el balón del suelo.

-¡Nico perdón-nya! ¡Ha sido sin querer!

La morena le lanzó una mirada asesina a la recién llegada haciendo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

-¿P-por qué no queréis jugar con todas? ¡Nos lo estamos pasando genial-nya!

-No es que no quiera…- Maki empezó a hablar pero se calló a mitad de frase. La verdad es que también quería divertirse pero seguía sin poder dejar que el sol le diera en la espalda.

-¿Nya?- Rin se quedó mirando interrogante a la más alta de las tres durante unos segundos pero luego la agarró de un brazo y comenzó a tirar de ella.- ¡Venga Maki, vamos a jugar!

-¡Suelta! ¡Riiin!

La chica intentó resistirse y después de ser arrastrada durante un par de metros logró soltarse.

-Quiero jugar pero… ¡no puedo!

Sus dos amigas la miraron con sospecha.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?

-Si-nya. ¿Por qué no puedes?

Maki no soportó durante mucho tiempo la mirada de las dos chicas sobre ella.

-P-porque… me quemaré la espalda.

-¿Y por qué no te has dado protector solar?- Nico no entendía donde estaba el problema.

-Porque no llego.- La voz de Maki era un susurro y miraba al suelo con vergüenza.

La morena contuvo las ganas de reir y exageró un suspiro mientras la miraba con lástima.

-No tienes remedio. Ven.

La sujeto de la muñeca y la llevó de nuevo hasta donde estaban sus cosas. Rin por su parte se encogió de hombros, le pegó una patada al balón lanzándolo hacia donde estaba el resto de chicas y corrió tras él.

\- Tonta. ¿Por qué no nos has pedido ayuda a alguna antes?

La pelirroja no dijo ni una palabra. Las dos se sentaron en la tumbona que habían estado ocupando hace unos minutos. Nico se colocó detrás de Maki y no podía ver el rubor intenso en las mejillas de la joven. Cuando esta sintió el frescor del líquido en su piel se encogió por la sorpresa pero el tacto repentino de las manos de Nico sobre ella le hizo olvidarse del frio por completo. Se tensó y dejó de respirar inconscientemente pero su corazón latía tan rápido que enseguida se dio cuenta de que necesitaba oxígeno. Retomó su respiración e intentó calmarse_. "¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa de repente? Esto es algo normal, todas lo han hecho antes."_ Comenzó a notar una sensación extraña en el vientre a la que no estaba acostumbrada, aun así entendía que se debía a la forma en la que las manos de Nico avanzaban lentas y firmes sobre su piel. Aquello la hubiera hecho salir corriendo de allí de no ser porque estaba totalmente abrumada por las sensaciones que Nico le estaba provocando. La mayor por su parte estaba arrepintiéndose terriblemente de aquello. Había hablado sin pensar en la situación en la que se estaba metiendo y ahora estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para controlarse y no cometer un error fatal. Aquello parecía uno de los varios sueños que había tenido con la pelirroja, sin embargo esta vez era real y no podía dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Tragó saliva. Sabía que sus dedos estaban temblando, solo esperaba que ella no lo notara. La piel de Maki era blanca y preciosa, aunque no podía sentir su suavidad por culpa del líquido resbaladizo que ahora la cubría. Sentía que esa situación era una bendición y una tortura al mismo tiempo. Había deseado cientos de veces poder recorrer la piel de la joven de aquella forma pero ahora que lo estaba haciendo se sentía frustrada de no poder ir mas allá. Quería explorar más partes de Maki pero se mantuvo a raya, sabía que estaba alargando el momento y que debía acabar ya o la chica se daría cuenta. Con gran pesar Nico acabó apartando sus manos pero intentó mantener la sonrisa en su rostro. A Maki le hubiera gustado que aquello hubiera durado un poco más. Se dio cuenta de que su respiración era pesada por lo que hinchó sus pulmones antes de dejar escapar un gran suspiro. Seguía notando aquella sensación en el vientre y se avergonzó, sabía que era excitación y no quería pensar en por qué era Nico justamente quien se la provocaba.

-G-gracias…- No se atrevió a mirarla a la cara y comenzó a andar con pasos apresurados para alejarse de allí lo antes posible.

Nico tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero enseguida comenzó a correr tras ella. Pronto la alcanzó y la pasó de largo.

-¡No vas a llegar antes que yo!- La morena gritó mientras reía.

Maki aceptó el reto pero la otra ya le había sacado bastante distancia. Justó antes de llegar al agua Nico se giró hacia ella para burlarse y alardear de su victoria mientras seguía corriendo hacia atrás pero de repente se resbaló y se pegó un culetazo contra la arena mojada. La pelirroja llegó enseguida a donde estaba y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-¿Crees que podrás llegar de una pieza a casa? Definitivamente hoy no es tu día.

Claramente se estaba aguantando la risa. Nico la miró de mala manera pero aun así acepto la mano.

-Cállate…- Habló por lo bajo y miró hacia otro lado.

Las dos se quedaron de pie mientras seguían tomándose la mano, ambas esperaban a que la otra cortara el contacto pero entones Honoka se dio cuenta de que estaban ahí y comenzó a gritarles.

-¡Eeeeeey! ¡¿Qué hacéis?! ¡Venid de una vez!

Se soltaron rápidamente al darse cuenta de que las estaban mirando y que aquello podía malinterpretarse. Se metieron al agua con un montón de pensamientos y dudas en la cabeza que ninguna quiso poner en voz alta y se reunieron con sus amigas.

.

.

.

-Habrá que ir pensando en la comida.- Eli sacó un nuevo tema de conversación.- ¿Qué os apetece que hagamos hoy?

Las chicas volvían a casa de Maki después de pasar toda la mañana en la playa. En cuanto todas pensaron en comida unos cuantos estómagos hambrientos se hicieron oír para vergüenza de sus dueñas.

-¡Rin quiere ramen-nya!

-¿Eh? No, yo quiero yakiniku.

-P-pero eso es muy caro Nozomi… Rin no tiene tanto dinero…

-En casa debería de haber comida suficiente para toda la semana, no vamos a tener que comprar nada. Creo que hay de todo lo que os pueda apetecer así que solo tenéis que poneros de acuerdo en que comer cada día.

-Woooh… como podía esperarse de una princesa con dinero.

-Nozomi…- Maki miró con enfado a la chica y vio como le sacaba la lengua.

El camino de vuelta no era muy largo, en diez minutos llegaron a casa de Maki y todas se reunieron en la cocina.

-Si queréis puedo ocuparme de cocinar.- Nico se ofreció voluntaria con una sonrisa.- No os arrepentiréis, os lo aseguro.

Todas aceptaron y algunas salieron de la habitación.

-¿Quieres que te echemos una mano?- Kotori se sintió mal por la morena. No le parecía bien dejarla sola teniendo que preparar comida para tantas personas.

-Claro, así acabaré antes.

-¿Umi, nos ayudas también?- Kotori miró a la chica con algo de duda. Sabía que aún estaba enfadada con ella porque la había estado evitando toda la mañana.

En cuanto la chica oyó que se dirigía a ella bajo la mirada para no encontrarse con la de Kotori, sabía que si la miraba a los ojos acabaría perdonándola al instante. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a darse la vuelta.

-Y-yo lavaré los platos después de comer así que buscaré a alguien que quiera ayudaros.

Salió de allí con pasos apresurados dejando a las otras dos algo sorprendidas.

-¿Estáis enfadadas?- Nico era la que claramente estaba más extrañada por el comportamiento de Umi.

Kotori suspiró y asintió lentamente.

-Ha sido mi culpa. Le gasté una broma en la playa y ahora no quiere ni mirarme.

-No te preocupes. Es Umi, no aguantará mucho tiempo sin hablar contigo.

-¿Tú crees? Cuando Umi se enfada…

Nico miró a la otra directamente intentando hacerle ver que se estaba preocupando por nada.

-Si se trata de ti, es imposible que no te perdone.

Las mejillas de Kotori se sonrojaron un poco y las dos dejaron el tema para comenzar a hablar de la comida.

Cuando Umi llegó al salón encontró a Rin y Hanayo allí. Ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá y aun llevaban el bikini puesto. La más energética de la pareja se quejaba mientras se tocaba la piel de la cara que ahora tenía un preocupante tono rojizo.

-Kayochin, me duele…

-No puedes estar tantas horas al sol sin ponerte protección. Si me hubieras escuchado esta mañana no te hubiera pasado.

-Pero es que tenía muchas ganas de meterme al agua y luego se me olvidó…

-Bueno la próxima vez acuérdate.- Mientras hablaba Hanayo le colocó una mano en la espalda para consolarla.

-¡Nya!- Rin dio un saltó huyendo del contacto. También llevaba toda la espalda y los hombros quemados.

-¡Ah! Perdona…

En ese momento Maki apareció por las escaleras.

-Siento la tardanza, no sabía en qué baño estaba guardado.

La chica se acercó a sus amigas y les dejó un bote de plástico en la mesa que tenían delante.

-Eso debería aliviarte el dolor y ayudar a que la piel se recupere. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez Rin.

-Lo que usted mande doctora.- Hizo un saludo militar con la mano teatreramente.

Hanayo empezó a aplicar el producto en las quemaduras de Rin con cuidado mientras esta se encogía.

-¡Que gustito-nyaaa~! Está muy frio.

Umi se decidió a interrumpir la escena por fin.

-Nico y Kotori necesitan ayuda en la cocina, ¿alguna se ofrece?

-Um…- Maki recordó la noche que cenó en casa de la morena y como esta prácticamente la había echado de la cocina para que no estropeara la cena.- Creo que Nico no querrá que sea yo quien la ayude.

Las demás la miraron extrañadas pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

-En cuanto acabe de ayudar a Rin iré a echarles una mano.

-Gracias. ¿Dónde están las demás?

-Creo que habían dicho algo de salir al jardín. Yo iba a ir ahora también.

-Te acompaño entonces.

Umi y Maki salieron fuera a reunirse con el resto de sus amigas dejando solas de nuevo a Rin y Hanayo.

-Bueno, ya está. ¿Te duele menos?

-Mmmm… se siente más fresquito. ¡Muchas gracias Kayochin!

La pelirroja se lanzó encima de la otra chica abrazándola, haciéndola caer sobre el sofá y frotándose contra ella como si fuera un gato.

-¡Ah! ¡Rin! Espera, me estas manchando. ¡Estás pegajosa!

-Je je~

Hanayo intentaba librarse de su amiga pero dejó de resistirse en cuanto Rin calló sus quejas con un beso. Sus labios se acariciaron durante minutos. El beso había empezado siendo superficial, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso. Las dos intentaban profundizar más en la boca de la otra mientras pegaban más sus cuerpos. Hanayo llevó sus manos sin pensar a la espalda de Rin para atraerla más hacia ella y esta soltó un quejido por lo bajo contra los labios de su novia. La chica enseguida se dio cuenta de que le estaba haciendo daño y se apresuró a quitarle las manos de encima.

-Lo siento…

-No pasa nada.

Rin volvió a besarla pero esta vez Hanayo intentó pararla, sin embargo no puso mucha resistencia porque quería seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

-D-deberíamos parar… nos va a ver alguien…

-Pero es que… te queda tan bien el bikini que no puedo aguantarme, Kayochin…

-¿Eh…?- La chica se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya estaba.- N-no… tú te ves mejor en bikini…

Les costó bastantes minutos separarse la una de la otra, por suerte ninguna de sus amigas apareció por allí para ver lo que estaban haciendo.

..

* * *

¡Buenas a todos! No he podido resistirme y en este capítulo he aprovechado para meter escenas de todas mis parejas favoritas ya que salen todas las chicas. En un principio el capítulo de playa iba a ser solo uno, peeeero bueno, esto se ha alargado mucho y como no quería desechar ideas para mantenerlo todo en una sola parte pues serán dos (espero que no mas XD). En este viaje a la playa Maki va a comenzar a dar nombre a sus sentimientos. ¿Qué pasará una vez que se de cuenta de lo que realmente siente? Lo sabremos próximamente.

Como siempre, gracias por todos los comentarios y por el apoyo. De verdad que cada vez que leo una review nueva me alegra el día. Con este capitulo superamos las 20.000 palabras. ¡Yaaay! Cuando comencé con esta historia no pensé que llegaría a ser tan larga así que bien por mi.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. 1, 2, Love!

El jardín de aquella casa era enorme, toda la zona estaba cubierta por césped y numerosos árboles se ocupaban de proporcionar algo de sombra bajo la que refugiarse. Al fondo había una piscina bastante grande que parecía lista para su uso pero que aun no habían tenido oportunidad de probar. Una canción con la que estaban familiarizadas de sobra sonaba y por encima de ella se podía oír la voz de Umi marcando el ritmo y dando direcciones. Había pasado más de una hora desde que la práctica había comenzado y todas empezaban a notar el cansancio. Aunque estaban a la sombra el calor seguía sofocándolas y la humedad de la costa tampoco hacía más llevadero el esfuerzo.

-¡Maki, tienes que girar más rápido! ¡Rin, no pierdas el ritmo!

Todas acataban las indicaciones lo mejor que podían para conseguir hacerse con aquel baile que aun no dominaban del todo. Sabían que su próxima actuación estaba acercándose y debían tomárselo en serio por lo que las chicas se concentraban al máximo. La única que estaba algo distraída era Kotori, llevaba todo el día intentando que Umi la perdonara por su pequeña broma pero esta no le daba oportunidad de disculparse. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella huía con cualquier excusa, ni siquiera era capaz de conseguir que la mirara a la cara. Así había sido durante la comida, rehuyendo todas sus miradas e ignorándola deliberadamente cada vez que intentaba dirigirle la palabra. Kotori sabía que debía prestar atención a la práctica pero le resultaba difícil sintiendo el rechazo de su amiga. Era consciente de sus errores en la coreografía pero aun así no lograba hacerlo bien, la tristeza entorpecía sus pies y la volvía lenta y pesada. Aun así Umi no le había llamado la atención ni una sola vez. La causa seguramente era que, como durante el resto del día, estaba ignorándola. Si no la miraba era imposible que viera sus fallos o también podía ser que sí que se diera cuenta de ellos pero simplemente no quisiera hablarle. Su vista comenzó a empañarse pero hizo todo lo posible por contener las lágrimas. Desesperada por algo de atención de su amiga, Kotori fingió equivocarse más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Esperaba que sus errores fueran lo suficientemente grandes como para que Umi fuera incapaz de pasarlos por alto, sin embargo, los ojos de la chica siguieron evitándola tercamente. La presión de su pecho cada vez dolía más pero llegó a la conclusión de que no podía seguir malgastando el entrenamiento de esa forma y trató de olvidarse del asunto por el momento.

.

.

.

Umi estaba sola en la cocina, acababan de cenar y ella era la encargada de limpiar los platos. Podía oír las voces animadas de sus amigas llegando desde la sala de estar, comentando alegremente todo lo que habían hecho a lo largo del día. Ella en cambio no estaba de tan buen humor, todo lo que le había pasado con Kotori la había dejado triste. Ya no estaba tan enfadada con ella pero siendo tan testaruda como era se resistía a dejar pasar el asunto. Había sido consciente de todos los intentos de Kotori para hacer las paces pero había evitando a su amiga porque sabía que con una simple mirada de súplica le habría perdonado al instante. Le costó terminar con los platos, al fin y al cabo eran nueve personas las que habían comido. Una vez que todo volvió a estar en orden en la cocina se quedó unos instantes pensativa hasta que oyó la puerta de la cocina cerrarse a su espalda. Se giró y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que Kotori estaba allí. Le entraron ganas de salir corriendo pero la única vía de escape estaba detrás de la recién llegada. Kotori por su parte parecía temer acercarse y por unos segundos se limitó a quedarse allí de pie con la mirada llena de duda.

-Umi…

Esta apartó la vista a un lado, fijándola en las baldosas del suelo. Ahí venía otra vez esa mirada de cachorrito.

_"__Umi, no la mires. Si la miras todo estará perdido. Tengo que salir de aquí."_

Aun con la vista puesta en el suelo comenzó a andar hacia la puerta con rapidez pero solo tuvo tiempo de dar un par de pasos que tuvo que desandar. Kotori se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones y tras ponerse delante de ella para bloquearle el camino, la empujó hasta que su espalda dio contra la encimera de la cocina y apoyó una mano a cada lado de la chica para que no pudiera huir a ninguna parte. Umi comenzó a sudar frío al verse sin escapatoria. Sus cejas se levantaron hasta que se formó una pequeña arruga entre ellas denotando el miedo que empezaba a sentir. Desde esa corta distancia sus ojos color ambar no pudieron evitar por más tiempo la mirada suplicante de Kotori.

-Por favor… Umi.

Umi se sonrojó, intentó guardar la compostura pero le fue imposible. La voz de Kotori resonó en su cabeza con un timbre mágico, casi como si tuviera un eco celestial.

-Perdóname. No pensé que te fuera a molestar tanto. Solo era una broma, no quiero que sigamos enfadadas…- Levantó con algo de duda una de sus manos y agarró tímidamente la camiseta de Umi en un intento por acercarlas más, no se atrevió a tirar de la tela para atraerla hacia ella pero aun así sintió que el gesto las conectaba. Cuando estuvo segura de que no iba a ser apartada volvió a fijar su mirada en la de la chica.

Umi vio como los ojos de Kotori se humedecían y en un segundo comenzaban a llorar.

-No… No llores.- Llevó sus manos hasta sus mejillas e intentó secarlas con sus dedos pero las lágrimas no paraban de caer. La imagen de Kotori llorando siempre hacía que a Umi se le encogiera el corazón dolorosamente, aún más si la culpable de esas lágrimas era ella. –He sido una tonta por comportarme así contigo. Perdóname tú a mí.

Esta vez fue Kotori la que no pudo aguantar la mirada y acabó bajando la cabeza. Las palabras de Umi le quitaron un peso de encima pero aun así siguió llorando todas las lágrimas que había tenido que guardarse durante el día.

-P-pero… -Umi inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia adelante buscando volver a enlazar sus miradas. -… me asustaste mucho. Me he enfadado tanto porque pensé que de verdad te había pasado algo. Parecía que no respirabas y me entró miedo…

-Lo siento…

-Yo también lo siento.

Una vez que todo volvió a estar bien Kotori se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, se sonrojó a mas no poder pero no se movió de donde estaba. Tras el torbellino de sentimientos que acababa de sufrir solo quería hacer una cosa pero era totalmente imposible. Solo necesitaba mover su cabeza unos centímetros pero eso jamás pasaría. Sin embargo Umi seguía sin alejarse, perdida en sus ojos y con una expresión atormentada. Vio cómo se mojaba los labios y Kotori sintió mariposas en el estómago. Umi comenzó a inclinarse lentamente, las dos temblaban y los segundos se les estaban haciendo eternos. Kotori cerró los ojos esperando sentir los labios de Umi en los suyos en cualquier momento, sin embargo tras un instante de expectación, lo único que notó fue un gran peso en el hombro. Subió los parpados para ver qué era lo que había pasado y comprobó que la chica había apoyado su cabeza allí con aire de derrota. Toda la tensión del momento desapareció y Kotori sintió que le temblaban las rodillas, necesitó volver a apoyarse en el mueble para no ceder bajo el peso de Umi. Las dos permanecieron así durante minutos sin poner en voz alta sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

Nueve futones cubrían el suelo de la sala de estar. Las chicas estaban terminando de ponerse de acuerdo con la distribución de los lugares para dormir.

-¡Kayochin y yo dormiremos en este!- Rin tiró de la mano de su novia hasta que las dos acabaron sentadas sobre el mismo futon.

-¡¿Eh?! E-espera, Rin…- Hanayo se sonrojó y miró a las demás para ver su reacción pero al parecer a nadie le sorprendió lo más mínimo.

Todas fueron eligiendo su lugar hasta que finalmente se acostaron. Apagaron las luces y todo quedo en silencio. El tiempo fue pasando pero Maki no conciliaba el sueño. Era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo seguido junto a sus amigas y aunque no lo expresaba abiertamente estaba disfrutando de cada momento. Nunca la habían invitado a una fiesta de pijamas por lo que dormir así también era nuevo para ella. Los nervios y la emoción que le estaba proporcionando el viaje le robaban el sueño y no paraba de dar vueltas en su futon. Debía dormirse porque Umi había dejado muy claro que mañana sería una jornada de entrenamiento intensivo pero las horas pasaban y contra mas pensaba en que cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo para dormir más nerviosa se ponía. Se sentó con un suspiro y miró a su alrededor, la sala estaba en calma y solo se oían las respiraciones tranquilas de sus compañeras. Podía ver como Rin y Hanayo seguían en la misma posición con la que se habían acostado desde el principio, las dos cara a cara y con sus manos unidas. Dormían con tanta paz que le dieron mucha envidia. También podía ver que en algún momento Nozomi se había metido en el futon de Eli y ahora la abrazaba por detrás. Habían acabado pateando la cubierta y podía ver como sus piernas estaban entrelazadas. Las mejillas de la más alta estaban sonrojadas por el calor extra que seguramente le estaba proporcionando el cuerpo de la otra al estar tan pegadas y eso le daba un aspecto muy adorable. Sin embargo, lo más llamativo era el lugar donde Nozomi tenía colocada una de sus manos. Al haberse quedado dormida su agarre había perdido toda la fuerza pero aun así la mano seguía sobre uno de los pechos de Eli. Cuando Maki se dio cuenta se sonrojó pero entonces pensó que se trataba de Nozomi y no le dio más importancia. Si miraba al final de la hilera de futones podía ver a las de segundo. Al parecer las tres habían estado durmiendo juntas pero ahora Honoka tenía estiradas sus extremidades a más no poder y ocupaba casi dos futones para ella sola, mientras que Kotori y Umi estaban en el borde y casi tocaban el suelo. Kotori abrazaba desde un lado a Umi y apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras que ella que estaba tumbada hacia arriba giraba la suya hacia la chica y su nariz se hundía en su cabello rubio ceniza. Por ultimo miró al miembro de _μ's _restante. Dormía tranquila, tumbada sobre uno de sus costados y aunque hacía calor se tapaba con la cubierta. Sus futones estaban uno junto al otro por lo que podía oír su respiración a la perfección. Se volvió a tumbar y se quedó mirándola en la penumbra durante un rato. Volvió a comprobar la hora en su móvil, el cual tenía junto a la almohada, y soltó un pequeño gruñido al ver que la mañana se acercaba y que apenas había podido dormir. Volvió a mirar a Nico y suspiró. Estando tan cerca de ella, y viendo la situación no pudo evitar recordar lo fácil y agradable que había sido quedarse dormida junto a ella cuando la estuvo cuidando mientras tenía fiebre. Si ahora Nico se pusiera a acariciarle el pelo de la misma forma que entonces, sabía que en un par de minutos acabaría durmiéndose. Una vez más se sorprendió al hallarse pensando ese tipo de cosas sobre Nico y sintió algo de angustia. Le preocupaba la razón, no era normal pensar eso de tus amigas. _"Tal vez le pregunte mañana si quiere dormir conmigo". _Se imaginó el cuerpo de la morena junto al suyo, notando su respiración, pudiendo abrazarla y al segundo su corazón latía alocadamente. Tragó saliva e intentó calmarse. _"¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa? Todas están haciendo lo mismo, seguramente es algo normal en una fiesta de pijamas…"_ Realmente, la pelirroja no tenía ni idea del tema así que por lo que veía era una teoría perfectamente válida. _"…así que no tendría por qué ser algo raro pedirle que durmamos juntas. Pero aun así…" _Maki se sonrojó profundamente al pensar en las principales razones por las que dos personas adultas compartirían una cama. Sintió tanta vergüenza que hundió la cara en la almohada. Cuando comenzó a tener problemas para respirar la movió hacia un lado y abrió uno de sus ojos pero entonces vio que Nico estaba despierta. Se apoyaba sobre los brazos que cruzaba sobre su almohada y la miraba con molestia. La pelirroja se quedó petrificada.

-¿Puedes parar de una vez?

-… ¿eh…? –Maki levantó la cabeza de la almohada lentamente y abrió los ojos de par en par. _"¿Es que se ha dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando? ¿Cuánto hace que esta despierta? Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡¿Quién se dedica a mirar a alguien fijamente mientras duerme durante tanto tiempo?! ¡Va a pensar que estoy loca o algo peor!"_

-Deja de dar vueltas de una vez. Me estás despertando todo el rato –su voz sonó adormilada y llena de fastidio.

Maki estudió el rostro de Nico pero solo encontró molestia por la pérdida de sueño. Se relajó y soltó el aire de sus pulmones con alivio.

-P-perdón. No puedo dormir.

-Y a mí me parece perfecto pero ¿puedes seguir con lo de no dormir sin moverte por favor? Necesito ocho horas mínimas de sueño para mantener perfecto mi precioso cutis y no puedo tenerlas si te tengo al lado revolviéndote como un cachorrito nervioso.

Las palabras egoístas de Nico hicieron que el enfado burbujeara en el pecho de Maki. Esta sin pensar le lanzó la almohada a la cara y la chica se comió de lleno el impacto.

-Siento que mi existencia te cause tal inconveniente –se tumbó bocabajo y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados. Notó como algo blando impactaba contra su cabeza y dedujo que su almohada estaba de vuelta, sin embargo no se movió para recogerla. Tras unos segundos levantó la cabeza un poco. Vio que la chica se había dado la vuelta y solo podía verle la espalda.

Maki estaba empezando a sentir la tentación de hablar con ella pese al comportamiento estúpido de la chica. Seguía teniendo ganas de estar cerca de ella y quería quedarse dormida a su lado, sin embargo acababa de decir que no le gustaba tenerla cerca. Eso la echó para atrás por un momento, no obstante ese tipo de comentarios no eran nada nuevo entre las dos así que no le dio mucha importancia.

-Nico –Maki habló en voz baja para no despertar al resto. Esperó un segundo pero no recibió respuesta. –Nico –esta vez oyó que la chica soltaba un soplido enfadado pero aun así siguió como estaba. La pelirroja entendió que la estaba ignorando aposta y frunció el ceño. –Ni-…

-¡¿Qué?! –Nico se giró con rapidez al perder la paciencia y la miró enfadada. -¿Qué quieres?

Maki se amedrentó un poco ante el rebote de la mayor pero, como siempre, no se dejó intimidar y también adoptó una actitud malhumorada. Miró hacia un lado y comenzó a retorcer uno de sus mechones rojizos. Intentó pensar en una forma casual de preguntarle si quería dormir con ella pero no se le ocurría ninguna. Lo dijese como lo dijese iba a sonar raro. Comenzó a sonrojarse y a ponerse nerviosa. Se estaba empezando a quedar en blanco mientras veía como el ceño de Nico se arrugaba cada vez más.

-¿Vas a decir algo o solo querías tocarme las narices?

-Um… si… -Iba a sonar mal de todas formas así que lo mejor era soltarlo sin más rodeos. -¿Q-quieres dormir conmigo?

Nico abrió los ojos como platos y en un segundo estaba roja hasta las orejas.

-¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ?!

-Sshhhhh… -Maki se llevó el dedo a la boca para que Nico bajara la voz.

-¿C-cómo? ¿Q-que? ¿P-por qué? –La morena intentó pensar con calma pero su cerebro acababa de recibir un golpe crítico. -¿Qué?

Ambas se habían incorporado y ahora estaban sentadas sobre sus respectivos futones. Las mejillas de las dos ardían y los nervios las hacían hablar torpemente.

-¡D-dormir! He dicho dormir. ¿P-por qué te pones así?

-P-pues porque… Bueno… ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? –Maki podía ver en la mirada de Nico que estaba totalmente perdida.

-Em… N-no se… las demás lo hacen y…

Nico miró alrededor y vio que en efecto el resto de sus amigas estaban muy cerca unas de otras.

-Pero ellas son ellas y nosotras… nosotras no… -Tragó saliva al imaginarse a ellas dos de la misma forma en la que dormían el resto.

La morena vio como de repente los ojos violetas de Maki se nublaban con tristeza.

-Nosotras no somos tan amigas. ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir? –Intentó añadir algo de desdén a una sonrisa pero no lo consiguió y se quedó en una sonrisa triste.

-¡No! No es eso… um… Es solo que… -Comenzó a arrugar su pijama mientras lo estrujaba nerviosamente y miraba al suelo con timidez.

Nico no sabía que contestar. Lo que quería decir era que no debían hacerlo, no cuando ella sentía esas cosas por Maki. No sabía si su corazón podría aguantarlo y le daba miedo que en algún momento pudiera pasarse de la raya. Miró a la pelirroja y se quedó muda. Sus ojos brillaban en la penumbra con súplica, su pelo estaba alborotado tras tantas vueltas entre las sabanas y su pijama descolocado dejaba ver más piel de la que debía. Esa imagen le habría quitado el aliento a cualquiera y no hizo menos con Nico.

_"__¿Por qué me hace esto? Debería decirle que no pero… no quiero que se enfade conmigo. Además parece que realmente quiere hacerlo."_

-Si… Si quieres dormir conmigo tienes que decirme por qué. Que todas lo hagan no me vale, alguna razón tendrás para querer hacerlo –la morena sintió una pequeña chispa de esperanza pero intentó apagarla en el acto. No tenía sentido hacerse ilusiones.

Maki ganó confianza después de que Nico le diera posibilidades y volvió a hablar de forma altanera.

-Es simplemente porque… um… No puedo dormir y… la otra vez funcionó.

-¿La otra vez?

-Cuando estuviste en mi casa. Entonces tampoco podía dormir y tú me ayudaste.

Nico pensó en la última vez que estuvo en casa de Maki. Recordaba a la perfección cada momento y enseguida entendió a qué se refería la pelirroja.

-Así que quieres que te acaricie hasta que te quedes dormida –Nico estaba sonrojada y por dentro se moría de vergüenza pero aun así se las apañó para darle a su voz un tono de burla.

-¡N-No he dicho eso! Yo solo… –soltó un gruñido lleno de frustración, se volvió a echar y le dio la espalda a la mayor. –No importa, olvídalo.

Nico se quedó mirándola durante un momento. Acalló a su parte más racional, la cual le estaba gritando que volviera a tumbarse y fingiera que aquella conversación no había existido. Después de eso solo quedó la necesidad de acercarse a Maki y en silencio se deslizó hasta meterse bajo la cubierta de la pelirroja.

-Si me pides ayuda supongo que no puedo negarme –Nico susurró en el oído de Maki y esta sintió escalofríos al final de su espalda.

Se sorprendió de encontrarla tan cerca ya que no esperaba que en verdad accediera a su petición. Maki se dio la vuelta lentamente para estar cara a cara con Nico y las dos se miraron a los ojos. La situación era muy extraña y algo forzada pero ninguna quería echarse atrás. Sus corazones latían como locos pero hacían todo lo posible por ignorarlos. Nico levantó la mano hasta llegar a la cara de Maki, allí apartó un par de mechones rojos que colocó con cuidado tras su oreja y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo con lentitud. De vez en cuando sus dedos se atrevían a pasear por la mejilla de la chica y esta se sonrojaba aún más. Ninguna era capaz de desviar la mirada, estaban atrapadas en la belleza de la otra y repasaban sus rostros milímetro a milímetro. Sin embargo Maki comenzó a notar el peso de su falta de sueño y sus parpados empezaron a caer. Lo último que vio antes de quedar dormida fue el rojo rubí de los ojos de Nico. Cuando la respiración de Maki se hizo más profunda la mayor se dio cuenta de que la chica había logrado dormirse por fin. Eso quería decir que ya había cumplido con su misión y podía volver a su futon pero la idea no la atraía. La pelirroja le había dado permiso para dormir junto a ella y sería una pena rechazar la oportunidad. Ya lidiaría más tarde con sus sentimientos. Acarició el labio inferior de Maki con el dedo y suspiró al notar lo suave que era. Pasó cerca de una hora contemplando su rostro relajado pero después empezó a volver a quedarse dormida.

.

.

.

Cuando Nico despertó lo hizo lentamente. Tenía calor pero no le importaba, era una calidez agradable que la rodeaba y reconfortaba, al igual que el aroma a flores que llenaba sus pulmones. Abrió los ojos despacio y al principio no identificó que era lo que tenía justo en la cara. Su rostro estaba hundido en algo blando y cálido que le proporcionaba un apoyo muy cómodo y agradable. Poco a poco fue tomando consciencia de su situación y abrió los ojos como platos al entender donde apoyaba la cara. Miró hacia arriba y vio el rostro dormido de Maki, volvió la vista de nuevo hacia adelante y el pánico la lleno de pies a cabeza tras confirmar que, en efecto, ese era el pecho de la pelirroja. Intentó retroceder pero los brazos de Maki la sujetaban contra su cuerpo. El movimiento de la joven hizo que la otra se despertara pero al principio también estaba demasiado adormilada como para darse cuenta de lo que la rodeaba. Al notar que Nico intentaba alejarse hizo más firme su agarre e incluso pasó una de sus piernas sobre la cadera de la morena. Esto hizo que Nico perdiera la poca calma que le quedaba, necesitaba alejarse como fuera. Tanteó con su mano hasta que dio con la cara de Maki, no podía mirar directamente porque la menor le había vuelto a hundir la cara en su pecho y no le dejaba levantar la cabeza. Nico le pellizco la mejilla hasta que esta se despertó del todo y soltó un quejido.

-¡¿P-pero qué?! –Maki soltó a Nico enseguida cuando por fin vio lo cerca que estaban y después cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho a modo de escudo. -¿Se puede saber qué hacías?

-¡¿Querrás decir qué hacías tú?! ¡No podía ni moverme, casi me ahogas!

-¡No exageres! ¡Además yo no te tocaba en ningún lugar extraño!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si eras tú la que me estaba estrujando!

-¡N-no es cierto! Yo… ¡Es tu culpa! Eres tan pequeña que te he confundido con un peluche… ¡Si, e-eso es! –Maki sonrió satisfecha por la buena excusa que acababa de improvisar.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-Lo que oyes. No t-…

Nico le tapó la boca con la mano mientras usaba la otra para señalar detrás de ella. Maki se giró y vio que todos los futones estaban vacíos.

-Oh no… ¿Qué hora es? ¿Nos hemos dormido? Umi nos va a matar… -Nico pensó en la reprimenda que les esperaba por parte de su amiga de segundo y tragó saliva.

Entonces las dos oyeron como alguien se aclaraba la garganta a un lado de la sala. Ambas buscaron el origen del sonido y vieron que en un extremo de la habitación se encontraban todas sus amigas, ocupando unos sofás alrededor de la televisión. Todas las miraban con expresiones diferentes que iban desde el sonrojo hasta la risa. Las dos empezaron a ponerse nerviosas pensando en lo que estaría pasando por la cabeza de todas ellas pero se quedaron congeladas al instante cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que sus amigas estaban haciendo en realidad. La televisión estaba encendida y en ella había una imagen en pausa en la que podía verse a Maki y Nico durmiendo abrazadas. Había una cámara de video conectada a la pantalla y Nozomi tenía el mando en la mano.

-Tardabais demasiado en despertar así que hemos empezado a verlo sin vosotras. Ya casi habíamos acabado pero lo podemos poner desde el principio no os preocupéis –Nozomi hablaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se giró de nuevo hacia la tele y le dio al play.

Las dos estaban tan atónitas que no eran capaces de reaccionar. El video volvió a reproducirse y en efecto se trataba de ellas dos durmiendo, nada más. Se podían oír un par de risas detrás de la cámara que fácilmente reconocieron como las de Rin y Honoka.

-Ahora viene mi parte favorita –Nozomi señaló a la pantalla con una sonrisa pícara.

Todas prestaron mayor atención, parecía que el vídeo seguía de la misma forma pero de repente Nico empezó a moverse en sueños y frotó su cara contra el pecho de Maki llevando una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios. Las risas contenidas de la grabación se mezclaron con las que sonaban en la sala en esos momentos. Prácticamente todas se estaban riendo, salvo Umi quien hundía la cara en el hombro de Kotori para evitar ver una escena tan vergonzosa. Incluso Hanayo quien estaba toda roja intentaba taparse la boca disimuladamente para que no se le escapase la risa.

Era difícil decir quien entre Nico y Maki estaba más colorada. Las dos miraban con pánico a la pantalla temiendo que la cosa pudiera ir a peor. Nico cerró los puños con fuerza hasta el punto en que empezaron a temblarle, estaba muy furiosa y su ira tenía un blanco.

-…¡Nozomi! –Nico corrió hasta el sofá donde se encontraba la chica, incluso saltó el respaldo en vez de rodear el mueble y cayó sobre ella. Intentó quitarle el mando de la tele pero esta se negaba a soltarlo. –Estás mal de la cabeza. ¿Lo sabes?

-Nicocchi, no te lo tomes así… Yo solo quería que tuvieras un bonito recuerdo del viaje…

-Dame el mando. ¡Dámelo! –Nico estaba perdiendo los papeles y le propinó un pequeño golpe en el brazo harta de sus burlas. –Deja de hacer el tonto.

-Nooo… Elicchi, Nicocchi me está pegando –Nozomi lloriqueo en broma mientras seguía manteniendo el aparato fuera del alcance de la morena.

-¡Bienvenidas a Honoka Fight Club! –Honoka se levantó con un salto del sofá y comenzó a meter cizaña. – ¡Se aceptan apuestas! ¡La idol numero uno Nico Nii contra el poder espiritual de la miko Nozomi! ¡Fight'o dayo!

-¡Apuesto por Nico! –Kotori levantó la mano rápida como un relámpago siguiéndole el juego a su amiga.

-¡Buena elección! –Honoka señaló con un dedo a Kotori y luego movió la mano hasta señalar al resto. –¿Alguien más? ¡Vamos, vamos, no seáis tímidas!

-¡Nozomi es demasiado poderosa, no puede perder-nya! –La chica levantó la mano también para llamar la atención de Honoka.

-Sabía que tú no me ibas a fallar, Rin –sonrió a la pelirroja y le guiñó un ojo.

-Vamos chicas, dejadlo ya –Eli intentó poner paz entre Nico y Nozomi pero estas la ignoraron totalmente. -¡Nozomi ya basta de bromas! –La rubia tiró de la oreja de su novia para que le hiciera caso.

La habitación era un desastre, los gritos de unas se mezclaban con los de otras formando una algarabía pero de repente todas se detuvieron al escuchar un grito por encima de los demás.

-¡Ya está bien! –Maki había desenchufado la tele directamente de la pared y llevaba el cable aun en la mano. La chica miraba al suelo fijamente y tenía la cara tan roja como un tomate. Todas se quedaron en silencio temerosas de la repentina furia de la pelirroja. Honoka incluso volvió a sentarse en el sofá junto a Kotori buscando algo de refugio. –¡Todo el mundo va a ir a desayunar a la cocina –sonaba tan enfadada que parecía que fuera a explotar – y luego pasaremos toda la mañana ensayando! ¡Si a partir de ahora alguien pronuncia una sola palabra sobre esto pasará lo que queda de semana durmiendo en la calle! –Esto último lo gritó tan fuerte que hasta cerró los ojos al hacerlo.

Todas tragaron saliva y asintieron con miedo. Las chicas comenzaron a salir hasta que solo quedaron en la sala Maki y Nico.

-¡Y t-tú no me mires! ¡Ni te atrevas! –La pelirroja señalo acusadoramente a la mayor y después salió de allí como una exhalación.

Nico se quedó sola y sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Por qué se enfada conmigo si yo no he hecho nada?

.

.

.

Eli y Nozomi se relajaban en las tumbonas mientras el resto de chicas disfrutaba del mar. Después de un duro entrenamiento matinal Umi les había concedido pasar la tarde en la playa. El día era aún más caluroso que el anterior y para sobrellevarlo las dos saboreaban un helado.

-Nozomi, creo que te has pasado con lo de esta mañana.

-¿Mm? Pero si te lo he hecho con mucho cuidado para que no se despertara nadie…

-¡E-eso no! Hablo de Maki y Nico, has hecho que se enfadaran de verdad. Se supone que este viaje tiene que servir para unirnos más, no para que acabemos a golpes.

-Pero es que se comportan de forma tan estúpida que me está empezando a doler mirarlas –Nozomi hablaba animadamente pero había frustración en sus palabras. –Las dos dan pena, están tan enamoradas que llega a ser patético pero aun así son demasiado orgullosas como para atreverse a reconocerlo. Enseñándoles eso solo quería que se dieran cuenta de que no tienen nada que temer, es evidente que las dos sienten lo mismo. Cualquiera puede verlo, cualquiera menos ellas.

-Aun así… es normal que se lo hayan tomado a mal. Había formas mejores de _ayudarlas_. –Eli no dudaba de que Nozomi quisiera echar un cable a sus amigas pero también sabía de sobra que la chica había disfrutado cada instante del vergonzoso incidente.

En ese momento Rin pasó por su lado corriendo tras un balón hinchable.

-¡Soldado Rin!

Ante el repentino grito de Nozomi la chica se presentó firme delante de ellas ofreciendo un saludo militar.

-¡Soldado Rin reportando, Señor!

-¿Cuál es el estado de la situación?

-¡Tensa, apenas se miran, Señor! –La pelirroja miraba al frente siguiendo totalmente el teatrillo de la mayor, aunque esta ni siquiera se había levantado de la tumbona.

Eli puso los ojos en blanco por un instante. Con el tiempo había aprendido que era inútil intentar frenar a esas dos cuando se ponían a hacer el tonto y esperó con paciencia a que pararan. La mirada de la rubia acabó paseando por las curvas de Nozomi. Aunque las había memorizado desde hacía tiempo y conocía cada rincón a la perfección, no se cansaba de ellas. Podía estar todo el día admirándola y no llegaría a aburrirse en ningún momento. Su novia seguía distraída y no se daba cuenta de que su helado comenzaba a derretirse. Una gota cayó sobre su piel, justo en su escote y poco a poco fue dejándose llevar por la gravedad adentrándose en su canalillo. Eli notó que de repente su boca estaba muy seca. Se relamió los labios mientras seguía el lento avance de esa gota atrevida sin perder detalle. Sintió el impulso de acercarse y lamer el líquido con su propia lengua pero supo frenarse a tiempo cuando reparó de nuevo en la presencia de Rin. Aun así no apartó la mirada de Nozomi.

-Vuelve a tu posición, soldado. Sigue vigilando y mantente a la espera de mi señal para comenzar la operación "Magnetismo".

-¡A sus órdenes, capitana Nozomi!

La chica salió corriendo de vuelta hacia donde estaba el resto de sus amigas y Nozomi volvió a prestar atención a su novia. Enseguida se percató de su mirada hambrienta y chasqueó los dedos para que la rubia volviera a la Tierra. Esta reaccionó ante el sonido y subió su mirada de nuevo al rostro de Nozomi. Sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero rubor por haber sido pillada y la sonrisa lasciva que le estaban dedicando la dejó sin palabras.

-Ericchi… tú tienes tu propio helado, no seas egoísta –mientras hablaba usó el dedo índice para recoger la gota dulce que había rodado por su piel, se lo llevó a la boca y lo lamió con movimientos lentos para que Eli no pudiera perderse nada.

Esta tragó saliva, se puso de pie y, después de dejar caer su helado a la arena a propósito, tomó la mano de Nozomi y tiró de ella hasta levantarla también.

-Tu plan de celestina va a tener que esperar a más tarde.

Nozomi se dejó arrastrar sin oponer resistencia alguna y las dos caminaron por la arena hacia donde parecía que la playa se hacía más estrecha y escarpada.

La desaparición de ambas no pasó inadvertida en el agua.

-¿Mm? ¿Adónde van Eli y Nozomi? –Hanayo señaló en su dirección para que el resto las viera también.

-Tal vez vayan a dar un paseo –Umi no le dio mucha importancia y enseguida desvió la mirada.

-¿Yendo por ahí? –Maki entornó la mirada para ver mejor. –No lo creo, esa parte está llena de rocas y recovecos, es muy difícil caminar. Prácticamente nadie va por allí.

-Me da que eso es exactamente lo que están buscando… -Nico no quiso decir nada más pero tenía una idea aproximada de lo que estaba tramando ese par.

.

.

.

El sol seguía brillando en lo alto mientras la tarde avanzaba. _μ's_ al completo estaba en el agua y tras horas de juegos y chapoteos sus miembros más ruidosos parecían algo más calmadas. Todas hablaban mientras se dejaban mecer por el vaivén del agua. Estaban en la orilla así que no tenían problemas para hacer pie. Ahora que Kotori había conseguido que Umi la perdonase se negaba a abandonar su lado y la abrazaba desde atrás, usándola como flotador. A esta no le importaba cargar con el peso de las dos pero notar ciertas partes de la muchacha presionadas contra su espalda le ponía nerviosa. Al principio se había sonrojado profundamente pero después de un rato había conseguido sobreponerse y comenzar a disfrutar de la presencia de su amiga. Eli, Nico y Maki hablaban sobre la melodía del próximo single de Bibi en el que la pelirroja estaba trabajando. Por último, Nozomi, Honoka, Rin y Hanayo también estaban hablando pero ellas lo hacían en voz baja y un poco apartadas del resto, lo que les daba un aspecto sospechoso. Entonces Eli vio que Nozomi le guiñaba un ojo mientras levantaba los pulgares. Nico y Maki no podían verlo porque la tenían a su espalda pero aun así estaban enzarzadas en una pequeña discusión por lo que tampoco notaron la reacción de la rubia. Esta puso cara seria y negó con la cabeza a lo que Nozomi contestó con un puchero y juntando sus manos suplicando en silencio. Eli se maldijo por ser siempre tan débil cuando se trataba de su novia y acabó cediendo a los caprichos de la chica.

-Me está entrando algo de frío… em… ¿Y si vamos fuera y seguimos hablando en la toalla? –Intentó dar a su voz el tono más casual que pudo, aunque siguió sonando algo forzada.

-Vale.

-Okay.

Las tres comenzaron a caminar hacia afuera pero cuando el agua aún les llegaba por el muslo, Maki notó que algo la agarraba y tiraba de su pie hasta hacerla caer. Por suerte el agua amortiguó la caída y la joven quedó sentada sin saber muy bien lo que había pasado. Las demás chicas se quedaron mirándola y al instante Honoka salió de debajo del agua levando gafas de bucear y sonriendo triunfalmente. Nico vio que esta levantaba un pulgar mientras miraba a alguien que estaba a su espalda y no veía. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, entonces vio la cara de disculpa con la que la estaba mirando Eli y supo lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Sintió que alguien la empujaba con fuerza hacia delante. El agua entorpeció sus pies y por mucho que braceó en el aire no consiguió recuperar el equilibrio. Por un instante creyó que iba a caer sobre Maki pero al menos logró frenarse lo suficiente como para solo caer de rodillas a su lado, aunque tuvo que apoyar también las manos en el suelo para no darse de cara con el agua salada. Maki miró con confusión a Nozomi, quien había empujado a la morena, y vio su sonrisa pilla. Nico se relajó soltando un gran suspiro de alivio al ver que había conseguido evadir el cuerpo de Maki, aunque no tanto como hubiera querido ya que tenía sus pechos a escasos centímetros de su cara. Tragó saliva sonoramente. Estaba a punto de volverse para gritarle a Nozomi cuando una ola bastante grande impactó contra la orilla pillándolas por sorpresa. Nico no pudo hacer nada contra la fuerza del agua y acabó cayendo sobre Maki. Las dos fueron arrastradas e instintivamente se abrazaron para protegerse de las olas. El agua volvió a retroceder mar adentro y las dos se hallaron tumbadas en la arena. Nico estaba sobre Maki y hundía la cara en su cuello. Esta seguía rodeándola con los brazos y sujetaba con firmeza su pequeño cuerpo contra ella. La mayor se levantó un poco, todo lo que los brazos de Maki le permitieron y se quedó mirando a la chica. Maki también levantó la cabeza de la arena y las dos permanecieron un instante contemplándose con sus labios a escasos centímetros. Ambas respiraban de forma agitada por culpa de la sorpresa pero llevaban una pequeña sonrisa en sus bocas porque en el fondo había sido divertido. El resto de sus amigas había podido resistir el envite de las olas y seguían de pie. Todas miraban a la pareja, al principio se reían pero así como iban pasando los segundos y veían que las dos acercaban cada vez más sus rostros cambiaron la risa por estupefacción. Abrían sus ojos como platos sin poder creer que de verdad aquella broma fuera a tener ese resultado. El agua goteaba desde los cabellos negros de Nico y caía sobre la piel de Maki que estaba alcanzando una temperatura muy elevada en esos momentos. Sus miradas iban y venían desde sus ojos hasta sus bocas una y otra vez y podían sentir el aliento de la otra en sus propios labios. Ambas comenzaron a acortar aún más el espacio entre ellas y a cerrar lentamente los parpados pero de repente una ola aun mayor que la anterior llegó hasta ellas. Esta vez las nueve chicas fueron arrastradas por el agua y acabaron tiradas en la arena. Maki y Nico fueron separadas y cuando abrieron los ojos solo vieron el cielo azul de la tarde sobre ellas. Ninguna se atrevió a decir nada por unos instantes, las dos sabían perfectamente lo que habían estado a punto de hacer y no podían creérselo.

.

.

.

-¡Nyan! ¡Pero qué mala eres Maki!

-Maki… lo siento –Hanayo estaba al borde de las lágrimas, le preocupaba que su amiga estuviera enfadada con ella, pero en esos momentos le preocupaba mucho más tener que dormir a la intemperie.

-M-Maki, hablemos de esto con calma… -Eli intentaba dialogar con la dueña de la casa pero parecía inútil –Dormir aquí puede ser peligroso, puede haber bichos o… ¿Y-y si alguien se cuela en el jardín por la noche? Además está muy oscuro… -Miró de lado a lado del jardín viendo como las sombras de la noche empezaban a apoderarse de él. Solo Nozomi supo entender la expresión de ansiedad que puso por un segundo.

-El jardín es totalmente seguro. No os quejéis, no hacéis poco con que os deje dormir ahí en lugar de en la calle –la chica miraba al resto de sus amigas que lloriqueaban delante de la puerta que conectaba la casa con el jardín. –Además os he dejado sacos de dormir.

-¡Pero Kotori y yo no hemos tenido nada que ver!

-¡Yo sí que no he tenido nada que ver! –Nico pateó el suelo enfadada. -¿Por qué me echas a mí también?

Maki se quedó pensativa por un momento más largo de lo necesario porque quería hacer sufrir a sus amigas.

-Está bien… es cierto que algunas no os lo merecéis. Kotori y Umi pueden pasar.

Las dos chicas sonrieron aliviadas y entraron felizmente a la casa. El resto miró a la pelirroja con esperanza.

-Buenas noches –Maki cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta.

-Espera –Nico aporreó el cristal de la puerta. –¡Espera!

Maki se giró con mala cara de nuevo.

-Por favor.

La pelirroja volvió a abrir la puerta y le indicó a Nico que entrara con la mano y sin dirigirle la palabra. Esta entró corriendo, temerosa de que la chica cambiara de idea.

-Um… ¿Maki? –Nozomi intentó llamar su atención, esta alzó una ceja y la mayor se atrevió a probar suerte. –Ya sé que yo me merezco esto totalmente y lo acepto pero… ¿Podrías dejar que Ericchi duerma dentro?

Eli miró con preocupación a Nozomi, no quería que las demás se enteraran de su miedo a la oscuridad y temía que su novia fuese a decirlo. Maki miró a Eli con enfado pero habló con calma.

-Tú eres la que más me ha decepcionado Eli… De Nozomi me lo esperaba pero tú eres la más responsable, deberías haberlas detenido y en lugar de eso las has ayudado –la pelirroja negó con desaprobación. –Aun así, se perfectamente quien ha tenido la culpa. Hanayo y tú también podéis pasar, la próxima vez pensadlo dos veces antes de dejaros convencer por esas tres.

.

.

.

Maki paseo la mirada por su habitación. Su viaje a la playa había acabado y estaba de vuelta en casa. Dejó sus maletas en el suelo y comenzó a deshacerlas. Sentía un poco de tristeza por haber tenido que volver. Lo había pasado muy bien y le daba pena tener que separarse de sus amigas después de pasar tanto tiempo juntas. Estaba sacando la ropa cuando vio algo que ella no había puesto en la maleta. Era un CD en una funda transparente, lo sacó y lo miró con curiosidad preguntándose como había ido a parar allí. Le dio la vuelta y sintió calor en las mejillas al leer lo que alguien había escrito con permanente. _NICOMAKI_ entre dos corazoncitos y con letras mayúsculas. Eso era todo pero suficiente como para acelerar el ritmo cardíaco de la chica. Sospechaba cual podía ser su contenido pero no se atrevía a confirmarlo. Lo más seguro era que Nozomi no hubiera tenido suficiente con todo lo que la molestó en la playa y le había hecho una copia del vídeo que había grabado de ella y Nico. De repente sintió la necesidad de deshacerse de eso, enterrarlo en un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo jamás y olvidarse de él para siempre. Lo lanzó a la papelera que tenía bajo el escritorio como si el objeto le quemase los dedos y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Hizo todo lo que pudo por ignorarlo pero no podía fingir que no estaba ahí. Acabó recuperándolo y lo miró con indecisión mientras que por dentro la dividían las dudas. Finalmente, encendió el ordenador y metió el CD en el lector. Tras unos segundos se abrió una ventana en la que solo se mostraba un archivo de vídeo con un nombre serial dado por una cámara. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando lo reprodujo y se vio a si misma abrazando a Nico. Se fijó en la barra de reproducción y vio que el vídeo duraba más de diez minutos. La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se preguntó seriamente si Nozomi tendría algún tipo de problema en la cabeza. Al principio le daba vergüenza mirar y necesitaba apartar la vista de vez en cuando pero poco a poco fue siendo hechizada por la escena. Recordar las caricias de Nico llenó su interior de calidez.

* * *

¡Buenas a todos!

Hace mucho desde mi última actualización y lo siento mucho, pido disculpas. Como compensación este capítulo es doble ;) He estado escribiendo otro fanfic mucho más serio y se me había olvidado lo mucho que me divertía con Magnetismo, ha sido muy agradable volver a ponerme con él. He intentado que hubiera un poco de todo en este capítulo, humor, tensión, romance, angustia… de todo menos besos. XD Como en el anterior, he escrito escenas con todas las chicas porque me lo pedía el cuerpo y porque WHY NOT.

Referencias:

-Honoka Fight Club: Un claro guiño a Emitsun Fight Club. (Si has pillado la referencia mientras leías eres un love liver de verdad, si no la has pillado... ¡¿Qué haces aun aquí sin buscar en youtube que es Emitsun Fight Club?!)

-El pequeño teatrillo militar de Nozomi y Rin esta inspirado en uno de los audiodramas del concierto del 2014 (creo que es de ese XD).

-La última escena de playa esta sacada de la imagen de la portada de Shangri-la Shower.

El próximo capítulo será el último así que queda muy poquito para el desenlace final, espero que os guste.

He puesto al día mi perfil con el estado actual de todos mis fics abiertos. Simplemente aviso por si tenéis curiosidad por alguno.

Hasta la próxima.


	7. Final y principio

Nico miraba la pantalla de su móvil, esa era la única luz en la habitación. Estaba echada en la cama y preparada para dormir pero, al igual que en los últimos días, no podía sin hacer aquello. Sus parpados empezaban a cerrarse poco a poco con cansancio mientras miraba ese video. En él veía como Maki la abrazaba firmemente y le encantaba imaginarse otra vez con ella a su lado. Tras su vuelta después del viaje a la playa Nico había descubierto un CD entre sus cosas. Al principio se puso furiosa con Nozomi. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio a solas, con calma y sin tener que preocuparse de lo que los demás pensaran, no pudo evitar dar gracias por aquel regalo. Empezó a caer en la costumbre de verlo de vez en cuando y pronto acabó por guardarlo a su móvil para tenerlo siempre a mano. Sabía que aquello no era bueno para ella, no podría superar sus sentimientos por la pelirroja si seguía aferrándose a esas imágenes pero era reconfortante, por unos minutos disipaba la frustración y la tristeza que cada vez sentía más a menudo. Últimamente nada la alegraba, cosas con las que antes saltaba de ilusión ahora no le hacían ni pestañear. Sabía que sus amigas estaban empezando a preocuparse pero no había forma de que les contara lo que realmente pasaba. Aun así su trato con Maki seguía siendo el mismo de siempre aunque era cierto que últimamente peleaban menos. No se veían a diario por las vacaciones pero aun así el grupo seguía ensayando en el colegio varias veces a la semana con el permiso de la directora. Además, todas solían quedar para tomar algo o dar una vuelta de vez en cuando. Nico soltó un gran suspiro y dio media vuelta sobre la cama. Dejó el móvil junto a la almohada y cerró los ojos esperando a que el sueño llegase.

Se levantó con pereza aquella mañana. No tenía nada que hacer ya que ese día no había ensayo y su madre iba a estar en casa así que no tenía que cuidar de sus hermanos. Pensó en aprovechar la oportunidad para hacer algo que llevaba retrasando bastante tiempo. Aun no le había agradecido a Nozomi lo mucho que la había ayudado con los exámenes, gracias a ella había logrado pasar la evaluación sin un solo suspenso y quería tener algún detalle con ella. Pensaba regalarle algo pero aunque había estado pensando en ello muchas veces no se le había ocurrido nada bueno. Desayunó junto a su familia y estuvo viendo un rato la tele con sus hermanos. Pensaba mandar un mensaje a Rin y Hanayo para preguntarles si querían ir de compras esa tarde pero se detuvo al tener la lista de contactos delante. Vio el nombre de Maki y se replanteó el plan. Tal vez estuviera bien salir las dos solas, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que lo habían hecho. No lo pensó más y comenzó a escribir.

_Ey, voy a comprar un regalo para Nozomi esta tarde. ¿Te vienes y me ayudas a elegir?_

Maki estaba en el escritorio de su padre mirando el ordenador y leyendo todo tipo de informes y datos sobre el hospital. Durante las vacaciones solía pasar mucho tiempo allí y aprovechaba para aprender cómo funcionaba todo poco a poco. Aun le quedaban un par años para comenzar a estudiar medicina pero podía ir adelantándose la parte administrativa. Si ahora se hacía con ello tendría una preocupación menos en el futuro, sabía que la universidad iba a ser difícil y luego tendría más que suficiente con trabajar allí todos los días. Su padre le dejaba ojear su ordenador siempre que quería, confiaba en ella porque sabía que entendía lo suficiente como para no estropear nada ni crear algún problema con los documentos pero todo estaba más que encantado con el interés de su hija por el negocio familiar. El móvil le vibró en el bolsillo y se sorprendió un poco. Leyó el mensaje de Nico y frunció el ceño. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarse por qué tenía la chica que comprarle nada a Nozomi pero quería responder pronto porque sabía que Nico estaría esperando una contestación. No tenía nada que hacer ese día. Llevaba allí desde primera hora de la mañana y le apetecía salir. Comenzó a escribir con rapidez.

_Vale. Estoy en el hospital. ¿Te pasas por aquí a las 5.30 y vamos andando hasta el centro? ¿Para qué es el regalo?_

Miró a la pantalla durante un segundo y cambió lo que había escrito.

_Vale. Estoy en el hospital. ¿Te pasas por aquí a las 5.30 y vamos andando hasta el centro?_

Quería saber cuáles eran las razones de Nico para hacerle un regalo a Nozomi, no era su cumpleaños ni le había pasado nada importante, de alguna forma le molestaba no saberlo. Sin embargo, no quería parecer cotilla.

Nico leyó el mensaje mientras sujetaba el brazo de Kotarou, quien estaba intentando golpearla con su martillo de juguete.

_OK._ (づ￣ ³￣)づ

.

.

.

Las dos paseaban por el distrito comercial. Tras entrar en un montón de tiendas no habían encontrado nada que les convenciera. Nozomi era una persona con gustos peculiares y no estaban seguras de acertar. Nico estaba cada vez más segura de que la mejor idea era invitarla a comer yakiniku algún día. Aun así siguieron con su búsqueda y entraron en una tienda de decoración. Nozomi vivía sola, tal vez estuviera bien algo para adornar su casa o algún utensilio para la cocina. Fueron caminando entre los pasillos, cada una deteniéndose cada vez que algo captaba su atención. Nico miró un portarretratos con muchos espacios para exponer varias fotografías. Observó a Maki que estaba un poco más adelante, ella también estaba mirando algo y parecía pensativa. Nico recordó la primera impresión que tuvo de la habitación de la pelirroja, totalmente impersonal. Echó en falta fotos de personas importantes para ella pero si pensaba en lo que la madre de la chica le había contado después, era normal. Maki no había tenido a nadie que considerase lo suficientemente cercano como para ponerlo en su habitación, al menos hasta que las conoció a todas. Sin embargo ahora era diferente. Se acercó a ella con el portarretratos y se lo enseñó.

-Voy a comprar esto. ¿Te gusta?

-Sí, está bien. Me gusta esto de aquí –señaló un pequeño dibujo plateado que el marco tenía en las esquinas. Eran pequeñas notas musicales que sobresaltaban contra el resto del objeto que era de color negro.

-Me alegro. Entonces ya podemos dar por terminada la búsqueda.

-Bien porque estaba empezando a pensar que nos íbamos a ir a casa de vacío.

Salieron a la calle de nuevo y se dedicaron a pasear ya que aún les quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que se hiciera de noche. Acabaron por sentarse en un banco y siguieron con la conversación que tenían a medias.

-Ayer a Kokoro le dio por decir que también quería ser una idol. No se quedó tranquila hasta que le enseñé una coreografía, le improvisamos un vestido con las cosas que había por casa y… -Nico sacó su móvil –este es el resultado.

La chica buscó un vídeo y le dio al play, colocándolo delante de las dos para que pudieran verlo bien. La niña tenía una pinta de lo más graciosa. Su vestido de idol era claramente una mezcla de varios disfraces de Halloween y estaba maquillada de forma exagerada. La música de Korekara no someday empezó a sonar y la niña imitó torpemente los movimientos que ella conocía tan bien. Maki no pudo evitar sonreír porque aquello era adorable.

-Tengo sed, mientras lo acabas de ver voy a aquella máquina. ¿Quieres algo?

Maki pausó el vídeo y se pensó la pregunta.

-Café, si puede ser.

-Okay.

La chica quiso continuar con el vídeo pero sin querer le dio a atrás y accedió a la galería. Intentó buscarlo de nuevo pero algo hizo que se detuviera al instante. Reconoció una imagen que hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir más fuerte. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par tocó la pantalla y un nuevo vídeo se reprodujo. Era el vídeo de ellas dos durmiendo en su casa de la playa. Lo había visto decenas de veces pero verlo allí era algo totalmente diferente. Maki no sabía qué hacer, miró como Nico seguía aún ocupada con la máquina de bebidas y volvió la vista al móvil. No sabía que pensar de esto. _"¡¿Ella también lo tiene?! ¿Y por qué lo guarda aquí? ¿Nozomi también se lo dio en un CD? Pero entonces… ¡¿por qué lo ha pasado al móvil?!" _Vio que Nico se acercaba y volvió a poner el vídeo de su hermana. Cuando se sentó de nuevo junto a ella le devolvió el móvil y le sonrió con nervios intentando fingir que no había pasado nada.

-Tu hermana es adorable.

-Por supuesto. Por cierto, aún están esperando a que les vuelvas a hacer una visita.

-C-claro, iré cualquier día. Cuando te venga bien llámame y voy.

Nico levantó las cejas sorprendida.

-Genial.

Las dos se quedaron un rato en silencio contemplando sus latas de refresco pero entonces Nico vio la hora que era y pensó que debía ir volviendo a casa si quería tener cena, si tardaba más sus hermanos se comerían su parte.

-Yo tendré que marcharme ya.

Maki no podía dejar que se fuera en ese momento, necesitaba saber qué hacía ese vídeo ahí. Lo malo es que no era capaz de preguntarle, llevaba un largo rato planteándose que decir sin atreverse con nada. No podía irse sin respuestas y además no quería separarse aun de Nico.

-¿Seguro? ¿Y si cenamos por aquí? No me apetece irme a casa aun.

Nico sopesó sus opciones. Le había encantado pasar la tarde con ella y se sentía un poco triste al tener que marcharse pero no le quedaba otra.

-No me queda dinero, entre el regalo y lo demás… No había salido con la idea de cenar fuera así que no llevaba mucho desde un principio –se levantó del banco decidida a marcharse pero se dio cuenta de que el regalo aún seguía en su bolsa. Estaba pensando que decirle a Maki antes de dárselo cuando esta se levantó también.

-No, espera –se dio cuenta de que había sonado algo desesperada e intentó parecer más tranquila. –No pasa nada, yo te invito.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No tienes por qué… -aquello la sorprendió tanto que casi se olvidó de lo que estaba pensando.

-B-bueno… pero me apetece estar más tiempo contigo así que no me importa.

Nico se sonrojó a más no poder. Aquella frase había sonado demasiado bien en sus oídos y perdió todas las ganas de negarse.

-V-vale está bien… pero te devolveré el dinero en cuanto pueda.

-He dicho que te invito, no que vaya a prestarte dinero. No seas cabezota.

A Nico no le gustaba aquello, no quería deberle nada ni parecer una aprovechada pero aun así no pudo con la mirada que Maki le estaba ofreciendo. Era diferente a las que usaba con ella normalmente. En esta había mucha timidez, algo de amabilidad y un brillo de ilusión que fue lo que acabó por rematar la poca resistencia que la mayor aún mantenía en pie. Nico acabó por poner los ojos en blanco y luego soltó un suspiro.

-De acuerdo.

Las dos caminaron en busca de un lugar para cenar hasta que la morena señaló hacia un punto de la calle.

-¿Vamos ahí? –Se refería a un McDonalds que estaba al final de la avenida. Desde luego era la opción más económica y la chica no quería que su amiga se gastara demasiado en ella.

-¿En serio? –Maki levantó una ceja mirando el edificio con poca emoción. No le apetecía mucho cenar eso. Sus padres no tenían muy buena opinión sobre ese tipo de comida por lo que a ella tampoco le gustaba mucho. Las pocas veces que iba a esos sitios era porque el resto de sus amigas querían comer ahí. -¿Seguro que no quieres algo un poco más…? No sé, ¿no prefieres ir a algún sitio mejor?

-No, ahí está bien.

Las dos intercambiaron miradas. Maki veía perfectamente que era el orgullo de Nico el que hablaba. A esas alturas lo conocía de sobras, seguramente mejor que nadie. Ya estaba acostumbrada a chocar una y otra vez contra él y parecía que hoy no iba a ser diferente.

-Nico… De verdad, no te preocupes por el dinero. Te digo que podemos ir a cualquier parte, ¿en serio tenemos que ir al mismo sitio de siempre?

Nico la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras por dentro se peleaba consigo misma. Maki vio que la estaba poniendo en un compromiso y se sintió un poco mal.

-Si no propones nada más decidiré yo.

-Pues hazlo, al fin y al cabo eres tú la que va a gastarse el dinero –la morena cruzo los brazos y desvió la mirada.

-Vale –la chica miró alrededor y enseguida vio algo que le gusto. –Ahí, vamos.

Nico siguió la mirada de la pelirroja hasta dar con un restaurante italiano. No era muy grande pero por la decoración parecía caro. Nico había estado muy pocas veces en sitios así y en cuanto pudo, agarró el brazo de la chica para que se detuviera.

-Espera. Creo que eso es demasiado. Seguro que ni si quiera vamos vestidas apropiadamente. Los demás nos miraran raro, igual ni nos dejan entrar.

-¿Pero qué dices? –Maki la miró realmente sorprendida de su repentina inseguridad. –He estado muchas veces ahí y no es para tanto, la comida tampoco es nada del otro mundo pero estamos al lado así que me parece la mejor opción –vio que la chica seguía sin convencerse. –Además solo es comida italiana, pasta y pizza, no es precisamente algo elitista si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Nico bajó la mirada.

-Vamos –Maki tomó la mano de la mayor y tiró de ella con suavidad para que caminara a su lado.

La cara de Nico se puso totalmente roja, por suerte ya se había hecho de noche y no había la suficiente luz como para que Maki lo notara. Las mejillas de esta también se sonrojaron un poco al darse cuenta de que iban de la mano pero hizo todo lo posible por actuar con normalidad. Las dos llegaron hasta la puerta sin soltarse y una vez allí esperaron a ser atendidas. Las colocaron en una mesa para dos y comenzaron a ojear la carta. Nico miró los precios y vio que Maki tenía razón, no eran excesivamente elevados pero aun así ella no podría permitirse cenar ahí porque si cuando le apeteciese, tal vez en alguna ocasión especial pero aun así tendría que pensarlo.

-Ni se te ocurra pedirte lo más barato –la chica podía saber lo que la mayor tenía en mente solo con ver la arruga que se le formaba entre las cejas mientras escaneaba la carta.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde tenían sus platos servidos. Comenzaron a comer sin intercambiar muchas palabras pero como el silencio no les molestaba no sentían la necesidad de llenarlo. Sin embargo, aquello sirvió para que Maki volviera a pensar en lo que había descubierto antes en el móvil de Nico. _"Tal vez lo tenga ahí porque Nozomi se lo ha enviado desde el móvil… ¿Pero entonces por qué no lo ha borrado? Si lo guarda es por algo."_ Quería sacar el tema pero le daba miedo la reacción de la chica, seguramente la conversación acabaría a gritos y no quería armar un escándalo dentro del restaurante. Aun así se dijo que le preguntaría antes de separarse de ella esa noche, si había alguna posibilidad de que Nico sintiera algo por ella quería saberlo. Necesitaba saberlo. Cuando salieron de allí ya era bastante tarde, aunque como hacia buena noche seguía habiendo gente que paseaba por la calle. Las dos volvían a caminar la una junto a la otra. Maki sabía que si quería hablar del tema que le había estado amargando la cena debía hacerlo ya. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo y miró de reojo a la chica.

-Hay algo que llevo un rato queriendo decirte… antes he visto algo… -vio como Nico la miraba interrogante al no hablar claramente. -…e-en tu móvil –volvió a aclararse la garganta una vez más. –He visto algo en tu móvil… ¿Por qué tienes ahí el video que grabó Nozomi de nosotras en la playa?

Nico se detuvo al instante y la miró con los ojos de par en par. Maki vio como poco a poco su rostro se iba contrayendo por el enfado y sintió que estaba en peligro.

-¡¿Por qué has…?!

-¡Ha sido sin querer! –la pelirroja levanto las manos enfatizando su inocencia. –Cuando me has dejado el móvil le he dado sin querer a salir durante el video de tu hermana y he visto que tenías el nuestro ahí. Lo siento.

Nico no la miraba pero por un momento creyó que iba a pegarle porque la chica parecía realmente enfadada. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos vio asomar lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos y sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Nico…?

La chica se giró dándole la espalda, hacía todo lo que podía para no echarse a llorar pero no lograba controlar su cuerpo. Los hombros le temblaban al intentar contener los sollozos y aunque se limpiaba las mejillas volvían a mojarse al instante. Ya no podía más, Nico había llegado a su límite. Aquellos sentimientos la estaban hundiendo cada vez más y necesitaba sacárselos de dentro o sentía que acabaría ahogándose. Ya no le importaba lo que pasase después, por supuesto que le daba miedo ahuyentar a la chica pero seguir guardándose aquello no era una opción, no después de haber sido descubierta y de haberse derrumbado delante de ella. La miró de nuevo y vio cómo está la observaba preocupada lo que le provocó a la morena una sonrisa triste.

-Maki, tú… me gustas.

-… -la pelirroja no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo y la miraba con ojos como platos. -¿Q-qué…?

-Hace mucho que me siento así y… lo siento. Sé que es raro y que no…

La chica fue incapaz de seguir aguantándole la mirada y sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes. Sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo y lo intentó pero Maki fue lo suficientemente rápida como para alcanzarla al instante sujetándola del brazo. Las dos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir durante un momento. Nico seguía de espaldas, sin atreverse a encarar el rechazo de Maki y mirando al suelo. La pelirroja no alcanzaba a verle la cara pero sabía que seguía llorando.

-Nico, yo… esto es…

-No hace falta que digas nada. Deja que me vaya, por favor –Nico la miró por fin suplicándole. Lo único que quería ahora era encerrarse en su habitación y pasar toda la noche llorando.

Maki estaba roja hasta las orejas y abría y cerraba la boca sin atreverse a pronunciar las palabras que tenía en mente. Nico comenzó a sentirse muy incómoda bajo aquella mirada. No entendía que hacia la pelirroja, no dejaba ir su brazo por mucho que intentara soltarse y su agarre era tan fuerte que estaba empezando a dolerle, aunque parecía que no se daba cuenta de que le estaba haciendo daño. Quería que aquello acabara ya pero Maki no parecía conforme.

-¡Si vas a decir algo dilo, si no suéltame, quiero irme a casa!

Maki se sobresaltó por el grito y parpadeó repetidas veces. La mayor vio como arrugaba el ceño y la miraba de hito en hito. La mente de la pelirroja se había quedado bloqueada, sabía que tenía que decir algo y quería hacerlo pero su cerebro era incapaz de mandar la orden a sus labios. Nico apretó los dientes con fastidio y volvió a mirar a otro lado.

-Sera mejor que hagas como que esto no ha pasado –la voz llorosa de Nico temblaba con cada palabra. Trató de soltarse de nuevo, esta vez para marcharse definitivamente.

Su insistencia por irse puso contra las cuerdas a Maki, si no hacía algo todo iba a acabar aun peor de lo que ya estaba yendo. No podía dejar que se fuera, sentía lo mismo por ella pero era incapaz de decir las palabras, además por culpa de su estupidez Nico estaba llorando. Al verse sin salida actuó sin pensar y en un segundo se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de la morena. Esta se sorprendió tanto que sus sollozos pararon al instante. Maki cerró los ojos con fuerza temiendo la reacción de la otra y tras unos segundos separó sus bocas. El beso había sido un poco brusco porque no sabía cómo hacerlo y miró con inseguridad a su amiga. Esta estaba aún tan sorprendida que solo abría los ojos de par en par sin mover ni un músculo. Con el paso de los segundos su cara se fue poniendo más y más roja mientras asimilaba lo que había pasado. Se llevó la mano a la boca a la vez que retrocedía unos pasos, sentía tanta vergüenza que necesitaba taparse la cara de alguna forma.

-¿Q-qué…? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿Cómo que qué ha sido? ¡Está claro, un beso! –Maki retorcía uno de sus mechones de pelo sin apartar la vista de los cordones de sus zapatillas.

Nico logró recuperarse un poco de la sorpresa y volvió a acercarse a la chica hasta estar que las puntas de sus pies estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Ha sido un beso bastante malo.

Maki levantó la cabeza al instante y le miró con mala cara.

-Ha sido la primera vez que lo hago, no hace falta que seas cruel.

Las dos estaban sonrojadas a más no poder y se miraban a los ojos con un brillo de emoción en ellos.

-Entonces repítelo.

-¡¿Ueeh?!

-Hazlo hasta que salga bien.

-¡N-no! –La chica era incapaz de volver a hacer algo así, antes no había tenido otra opción pero si lo pensaba con calma era imposible que se atreviera. –Hazlo tú si tantas ganas tienes.

-Pero yo no lo he hecho nunca.

-¡¿Entonces por qué te quejas?!

Iba a seguir hablando pero Nico le colocó la mano en la mejilla y se quedó muda. La mayor se acercó más aún con lentitud hasta que sus labios estuvieron a escasos milímetros. Se quedó ahí un segundo pero reunió todo el valor que pudo y acabó juntándolos de nuevo. Esta vez el contacto fue mucho más suave y las dos cerraron los ojos para disfrutar mejor de las sensaciones que la otra les proporcionaba. Poco a poco fueron tomando confianza y atreviéndose a explorar sus bocas. Entonces Maki sintió algo húmedo mojándole la mejilla. Abrió los ojos y vio que Nico estaba llorando otra vez. Se separó con cuidado y la miró con preocupación.

-¿Nico?

Esta sonrió y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-No pasa nada es solo que… estoy feliz, llevo mucho tiempo deseando que esto pase –la morena colocó los brazos sobre los hombros de Maki y la abrazo hundiendo la cara en su cuello. –Siempre pensé que era imposible.

Maki la estrechó entre sus brazos con una sonrisa en los labios y la besó con ternura en la cabeza. Las dos permanecieron así durante mucho tiempo sin cansarse del calor de la otra pero entonces Nico se separó y buscó el regalo que habían comprado antes.

-Toma, es para ti.

La muchacha la miró sin comprender.

-¿No era para Nozomi?

-Nah… a ella la invitaré a comer. Vamos ábrelo.

-Pero si ya se lo que es… -vio que Nico la estaba empezando a mirar mal y rasgó el papel de regalo.

-Es para que nos pongas a todas en tu habitación.

Maki miró con nuevos ojos el regalo, lo cierto es que quedaría perfecto junto al resto de la decoración de su dormitorio. Era evidente que Nico lo había elegido a conciencia.

-Gracias.

La mayor sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se colocó junto a la otra.

-Y ahora nos vamos a hacer una foto para que la pongas ahí y tengas un recuerdo de este día.

Las dos miraron a la cámara, Nico sujetaba el móvil en alto y Maki que estaba tras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. Conformes con la foto se volvieron a mirar y sonrieron, era difícil no hacerlo sintiendo tanta alegría en su interior. Lamentablemente se estaba haciendo tarde y debían volver a casa. Nico enlazó su mano con la de Maki y volvieron a caminar pero esta vez mucho más pegadas y felices.

**. : FIN : .**

* * *

Omake

Maki y Nico estaban sentadas en la mesa, esperando a que el camarero les trajera lo que habían pedido. Empezaron a hablar de todo un poco pero acabaron hablando de idols como era de esperar.

-¿Sabes? A mí siempre me había parecido que las idols son todas un poco… tontas pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no. En realidad son todas unas falsas, siempre con esa sonrisa y actuando como si fueran tontas aunque en realidad no lo sean. Lo hacen aposta para gustarle a los hombres… en cierta forma es admirable ser capaz de mantener ese papel siempre pero aun así…

-V-vaya… tengo que irme –Nico cortó a la chica hablando con un tono de voz un pelín más alto de lo normal. Abrió su bolso y comenzó a meter en él los colines de pan que les habían servido como aperitivo mientras esperaban sus platos. –Me acaba de surgir algo y tengo que marcharme. Adiós.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la muchacha ya no estaba ahí y Maki se quedó sin entender lo que había pasado.

* * *

Mientras escribía la escena del restaurante no podía dejar de pensar en el meme que circula ahora por Tumblr de las citas fallidas y los colines de pan, lo siento, ya sé que es patético pero no he podido resistirme.

Bueno y este ha sido el último capítulo de **_Magnetismo_**. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta historia de principio a fin al igual que yo lo he hecho escribiéndola. Es curioso lo mucho que se ha alargado cuando mi idea original era hacer un oneshot alrededor de cierto tema y al final ese tema ni siquiera ha llegado a aparecer en el fanfic. Aun así lo reservo para una segunda temporada, en principio no sería muy larga pero si me pasa lo mismo que con esta no lo sé… ya veremos. Lo que no puedo decir es cuando me pondré a escribirla, de momento quiero ponerme con proyectos nuevos para variar un poco así que tal vez cuando me empiece a cansar de ellos vuelva a esta historia.

Muchas gracias por todas las reviews y gracias a la gente que sigue y tiene este fic en favoritos. Es una delicia cada vez que veo a alguien nuevo interesado en mi historia.

Sería genial si dejarais comentarios hablando de que os ha parecido el final pero también toda la historia en conjunto, que partes os han gustado más y si hay algo que no lo ha hecho tanto. Me servirá para tenerlo en cuenta a la hora de escribir nuevas historias.

Un abrazo a todos y espero que nos leamos pronto.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
